Slaying Dragons
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: Sometimes slaying dragons takes a village. (Do It Universe)
1. Chapter One

**_I wanted to upload this yesterday but circumstances ya know? Anyway, it was have been great because the day the story starts (this chapter) is May 1st and I thought it'd be cute but just like I dropped the ball about the last story in this series, well… you know._**

**_This story is Marcy centric but it will still have all of the Fabanges. Hopefully it hasn't been so long and you remember these characters! This is a Melcy (Mal/Ellen/Marcy) story with Minke (Mercedes/Quinn/Mike), Bartana (Brittany/Artie/Santana) and Karnia (Karou/Arnold/Yuria) ships as well as their parents, friends, Sam, Maddie (whoa!) and Pade (Paris/Jude)._**

**_This is set in 2017 but if you want, you can pretend it's 2019._**

**_Hope you enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy Chang yawned and turned to face her husband. She didn't want to get up but she had to deal with the kids.

She stretched and kissed his nose before throwing the covers back. She got out of bed and waddled to the bathroom. She used the toilet and washed her hands before getting to the business of brushing her teeth and washing her face. It was a long drawn out affair as she brushed her teeth with more than one product along with flossing and mouthwash. She also washed her face (and neck) with soap and a scrub and a homemade facial wash.

After she felt more human, she hopped in the shower. She had a relatively easy time washing herself although she was six months pregnant. Once she was finished, she dried off and went to the closet to pick out her outfit for the day.

It was balmy in May so she chose jean shorts, a grey short sleeved shirt and a long billowing kimono style jacket. She chose a pair of her favorite black chucks (a guy crowd surfing) and knee high Christmas style socks.

She got dressed after putting on powder, fragrance, deodorant and lotion. She wore makeup more now than she did as a teen but she still picked and chose when she did so she only put on eyeliner and lipstick.

She took her shower cap off and began brushing her hair. She hadn't straightened it in a week so it was completely relaxed and very full. Since she cut her hair in 2013, it'd grown back down her back but also further past her thighs. She knew she looked like she was Amish but she felt no need to cut her hair so she wouldn't. Plus, Mal loved playing in her hair at night.

She tossed her hair over her shoulder and got up to go to the nursery. Their youngest baby, Aisling would be sharing a room with the new baby (which they didn't know the sex of). In the meanwhile, she had the room to herself and seemed to revel in it.

Marcy picked the baby up and made a face at her. She was awake and cooing so Marcy sat in the rocking chair and began feeding her. Aisling was hungry and suckled thirstily. Marcy had to switch breasts.

After feeding her, Marcy took her daughter to the hall bathroom and washed her body. It was a bit difficult because Aisling liked to splash and Marcy didn't relish changing. Finally the baby was clean so Marcy dressed her and put her back in her crib.

"Wait right there, terror." Marcy blew out a breath and went to wake the twins. That was easier said than done because Mally slept like his father and hated being awoken just like him.

But Marcy had a trick for both. She kissed them awake. Mickey woke up from Mally's giggles. "Good morning, Mommy."

"Good morning, baby." Marcy went to Mickey's bed and gave her kisses.

Mickey held her mom's face to hers and giggled.

Marcy gave her one last kiss. "Okay, it's time to get up for school. Come on. Up, up, up."

Mickey threw back the covers and climbed from her bed. "Mommy, can I wear my purple dress with the polka dots? Annalise is gonna wear hers and we want to match."

Marcy smiled. Annalise was Mickey's best friend. "Of course. You want to pick out Bro-Bro's clothes?"

"Yeah!" Mickey giggled.

"Ugh!" Mally groaned, still in bed.

"Get up, boy!" Marcy barked.

"But Mommy,-!" He whined.

"I don't wanna hear it. Get up and go brush your teeth."

Mally got up, pouting.

"Make your bed." Marcy smirked. He was just like her and hated making the bed. Luckily for her, she had Mal, who made the bed every morning.

Mally sulked as he made the bed.

Mickey happily made hers before skipping to the closet for her polka dotted purple dress. She gathered a pair of jeans and a soccer jersey for her brother.

Marcy was sure they could get dressed without her so she went to wake up Riley, calling over her shoulder. "Make sure you wash behind your ears, Mally!"

Mally grumbled under his breath but he'd do what his mother said.

Marcy went to Riley's room and woke the three year old up. She wasn't happy about it. "Stop it, Rye. Get up."

"But Mommy,-" She whined.

"You have preschool. Don't you want to see your friends?"

Riley thought it over. "Okay."

"Go wash up and brush your teeth with your brother and sister." Marcy set about making Riley's bed, knowing that she'd do a better job than the little girl picking out her outfit for the day.

Marcy left and went to the triplets' room. Each was still in a crib but Marcy knew they'd want their freedom soon. She went to each crib and lifted a sleeping child out to kiss awake before moving onto the next one.

"Morning, Mommy!" Cheyenne squeezed Marcy's neck.

"Morning, my potato latke." Marcy gave her an extra kiss before setting her on her feet.

"Good morning, Mommy." Christian said in his serious way.

"Good morning, young sir." Marcy teased.

"Morning, Mommy." Calliope yawned, not fully awake.

"Morning, blueberry compote."

Calliope gave a sleepy smile at her nickname.

"What do you want to wear today?" Since the triplets were only two, Marcy still picked out their clothes.

"Red!" Christian became animated.

"Green!" Calliope awakened.

"Grey!" Cheyenne lobbied for her favorite color.

"Well let's see." Marcy went to their closet and searched through racks of clothes. She found red shorts and a red top for her son, a green dress with blue tights for her eldest triplet daughter, Calliope and a grey dress with white tights for her youngest triplet daughter, Cheyenne.

The kids began cheering when she handed over their clothes. She herded them into the bathroom, where the oldest three were brushing their teeth after getting dressed.

She ran water in the sink and grabbed three towels to wash the triplets with. Once they were clean she made them brush their teeth. She reminded the older little ones to get their things for school and head down to the kitchen.

When the triplets finished brushing their teeth, Marcy brushed their hair then cleaned the bathroom before going to Aisling's room for her then leading her child troop downstairs.

She went to all the rooms to open curtains and blinds before going to the kitchen. The triplets went to the booth while Marcy put Aisling in her highchair.

Marcy got out pots and pans before going to the fridge to look for ingredients. She decided to make an egg scramble and toast so she grabbed the items and got started.

By the time there was an impressive stack of toast, Riley and the twins had made it down.

Making the scramble was easy but Marcy did it in batches so the kids could hurry and eat. By the time they all dug in, Mal walked in.

He went straight for his wife and kissed her. The kids were the only people she consented public displays of affection in front of. "Good morning, my lovely bride."

"Did you sleep well?" Marcy got started on making coffee for them both.

"I was wrapped around you. Of course I did." He sat at the booth and greeted his children.

"Daddy!" They all shouted.

They all began talking at once, telling him of their plans for the day. He grinned and nodded like he could understand them.

Marcy brought him his coffee then went about feeding the animals. After, she mixed up cereal for Aisling then sat at the table to feed her and herself.

Time passed as they all ate and talked. When they were finished, a person walked in. Marcy's mother, Rose. "Hi, my grandbabies!"

"Gram!" The kids shouted.

"Good morning, Mother." Mal drained his coffee mug.

"Good morning, my son." Rose stuck her cheek out so he could kiss it. He did.

"Morning, Momma." Marcy stood up.

"How'd you sleep, dear?"

"As usual but I don't think I woke up so that's a plus."

Rose hummed. "I don't know if I like that."

Marcy shrugged. "Okay, it's time for school. Say goodbye to Gram."

"Bye, Gram!" Riley and the twins waved as they crawled out of the booth.

"Say goodbye to your younger siblings."

The trio hugged Aisling and the triplets. "Bye! See you afterschool!"

"Where's my hugs?"

The three giggled before attacking her in hugs and kisses. "Bye, Mommy!"

"Bye, my little cherubs." Marcy would miss them like she did whenever they weren't in her sight.

Mal kissed her again. "See you after work."

"Bye." Marcy hugged him.

"Come on, road warriors! Let's get going!" Mal took the kids to school every morning.

Riley and the twins ran out screaming. He followed, chuckling.

Marcy gathered up the dirty dishes and loaded up the dishwasher before ushering the triplets out. "Go play!"

They ran to the playroom.

Marcy handed Aisling to her mother. "I'll be back."

"Be careful." Rose warned- again. "You're six months now and Scotch and Shaggy are extremely playful."

Marcy sighed. "Can I just walk my dogs?"

"You're going to listen to me one of these days."

"I listen now." Marcy clicked her tongue and all the dogs sat at attention. "Let's go for our walk!"

The dogs went crazy before running to the front door.

Marcy waved to her mom before going to the front door and hooking each dog up to a leash. She grabbed bags and the pooper scooper out of the hall closet.

They were wildly excited and the other animals were there to send them off. In addition to Secret, Smith, Shaggy, Sully, Scotch and Sabrina (and Socrates), there was a white kitten, Salem; a kid goat, Shū; a lamb, Shea and an iguana named Snowball along with Mickey's fish (that'd been replaced countless times without the little girl's knowledge), Blue.

Marcy closed the other animals up in the house and took the dogs downstairs. They were careful of her (she repeatedly told her mother this) and went down the steps slowly.

She went to the condo downstairs and rang the doorbell. She could have used her key to go inside and look for who she wanted but she didn't feel like it.

Quinn answered the door. "When are you going to stop ringing the doorbell? We're in the kitchen."

"I'm not. Especially when I get further along."

Quinn sighed heavily.

Marcy smiled. "Good morning."

"Noelle still likes to throw her breakfast." The blonde monotoned.

"Throw it back."

"Marcy!" Quinn laughed.

"Tell Mercy I'm waiting on her. And that Momma's upstairs."

"Ok-"

Quinn was cut off by Mike. "Excuse us."

Quinn stepped back. "It's time for you to leave already?"

"Yup."

Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Okay. Have a good day at rehearsals. Have a good day at school, Beth."

"Bye, Mommy." Beth waved from Mike's arms. "Hi, Tia! Bye, Tia!"

"Have a good day at school, Betty." Marcy blew her a kiss.

Beth smiled as she waved to the dogs.

Mike scooted by before kissing Quinn then Marcy's cheek. "See you guys later." He walked to the garage to get to Rhonda.

"I'll get Mercy then I'll take the kids up to Mother." Quinn said.

"Alright." Marcy nodded.

Quinn left the door open as she went back inside. Two cats ran out and began playing with the dogs.

"Hi, Fluffy. Hi, Oliver." Marcy patted both on the head.

It took no time at all for Mercedes to come out with Ozzie. "Hi, Marcy!"

"Morning, Mercy."

"Go back inside." Mercedes urged Fluffy and Oliver, who ignored her. She sighed and picked both up to toss back inside the apartment before shutting the door on them. "Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Let's go."

**_MMC_**

"It's so crazy. I never thought I'd be able to work with Sydny Black! I'm so excited, I wasn't able to eat today."

Marcy looked at her sister in puzzlement. "She's just another person."

"I know you don't get fandom but I'm a fan of Sydny's. I have been since I was born. It's like how people feel about Momma."

"It's been two years and I still can't believe Momma put out another album. They would have just had to have sued me."

Mercedes giggled. "I love that it shot to number one and stayed there for ten weeks. People really remembered her."

"Oh they never let that dream die. They're lucky producers are greedy for money."

"I think it's more execs than producers but I know what you mean. Speaking of albums and working with people, what's going on with your latest album?"

"Ugh!" Marcy stopped when Smith did, pulling all the dogs to a halt as he decided if this was where he wanted to poop. "I keep writing all these love songs!"

"You always write love songs." Mercedes pointed out.

"Yeah but it's always intersped with heartache and party songs. For the past three weeks, I've written nothing but sickeningly sweet love songs. I feel like Céline Dion."

Mercedes laughed. "I'm sorry. Why do you think that is?"

"It's May." Marcy knew why.

"It's almost your birthday?"

"No, Mercy. School just ended."

"Yeah, and I'm so glad! Med school is way harder than I thought. The lectures go by so fast! And they don't go back!"

"One, I'm sure you're alright seeing as you made the Dean's list. Two, think. What did I say I was gonna do as soon as university ended?"

Mercedes's eyes widened. "Not Operation: Thruple!"

"Yes." Marcy scooped up Smith's poop and put it in a bag.

Mercedes smiled widely. "You're still doing this? I'm so happy for you!"

"I think we're still doing this. We talked about it when we went to see Karen in America this weekend but we haven't said anything since."

"What did you say?"

Marcy tied the bag and threw it in the nearest rubbish bin. "I was more telling Karen and Mari about the plan and when we were all together, he just confirmed it. We didn't say anything else."

"Hmm." Mercedes tapped her bottom lip as they continued moving. "Maybe you need to talk to see if it's still something you want to do?"

"I'm sure it is. I love her."

Mercedes squealed, still not used to those types of declarations from her little sister. "I'm sure she loves you, too."

"She hasn't said it yet. Then again I haven't either."

"That's okay. Now that you're all out of school, you can take time to get to know each other."

"Mercy, that's bloody brilliant!" Marcy stopped walking.

"It is?" Mercedes blinked as she stopped, too.

Marcy started walking again. "Yes! We need to get her here so she can spend time with us!"

Mercedes beamed. "You're welcome!"

**_MMC_**

Marcy opened the door and let the dogs off their leashes. They ran to their favorite places in the house as she put away the pooper scooper.

She went upstairs to wash her hands and take her medicine then she gathered her things for the day. She went downstairs and filled her water bottle with fruit infused water before she went back out the front door and went down to the garage for Travis.

She got in him and drove to the studio. She had a song to record and it'd been playing nonstop in her head for days. She made it and parked before going inside. She went straight to a studio that she'd booked in advance and sat her things down.

She had producing rights so she didn't need anyone with her as she fiddled with the controls. She started adding music before hitting record and going into the booth.

She put on her headphones so she could hear it and began singing. She made it through the whole song before hanging her headphones up and leaving the booth.

She sat in a comfy chair and played it back. It didn't sound exactly as it did in her head so she went for another take.

She kept at it all morning, adding layers and riffs and tweaking it just right. She ordered in and ate lunch at the console.

Her manager, Gianni walked in. "I heard you booked recording time."

Marcy nodded, her mouth full.

"What are you working on?" He sat next to her.

Marcy played back the song.

He grinned widely. "I love it! Is it about your hubby?"

"I hate that word." Marcy swallowed what was in her mouth.

"Stop being a sourpuss. You're pregnant. Be happy."

"You're right." Marcy's hormones kicked in.

He smiled. Those hormones worked in his favor. "I love the song. But I don't think it fits with the album. How about we release it as a single?"

"Whatever you want."

His eyebrows wiggled. "Leave your husband."

"I don't think your wife would like that." She raised her eyebrows.

He smiled. "She'll be fine."

"She's going to kick your ass one day."

"I'll just buy her something shiny."

"That's only holding it off. You can't buy jewelry everyday."

His expression turned sly. "Hey! That's a great idea!"

"Alright. Don't listen to me. She's going to leave your flirtatious ass. Don't say I didn't warn you."

He blew a raspberry. "Nah!"

"Get out. I'm tired of talking to you."

"No, rude girl! We need to go over some details about the album and the tour."

Marcy groaned. "Do we have to do that now?"

"Yes! Now you've been putting it off because quote unquote "I have to _prepare for finals_" but school is over. You have a career."

It was Marcy's turn to blow a raspberry.

"I don't care." He sat up. "Now lets talk about the album. You need to finish it."

"I can't get a moment's rest, can I?" She drawled.

He simply stared at her.

She sighed. "I'll finish it."

"When?" He pressed.

"Soon."

"Not good enough." He knew her loopholes after three years.

She rolled her eyes. "Give me a week."

"Good." He opened his ever present folder and went to his checklist. "Now about the tour-"

"I still don't think I should go on tour. I'm pregnant. What if I give birth on the road? My husband will never forgive me."

"I told you I'd schedule you a week off around your due date."

"Not good enough." She threw his words back in his face. "Besides I miss my kids every time I go on tour."

He sighed heavily. "How about we bring your whole family on tour? Then will this be over?"

Marcy thought about it. "I'll have to talk it over with Mal. His boss is shitastically nutballs."

Gianni smirked. "You complain about this man all the time-"

"He has a crush on my husband!"

"He's his mentor!"

"Whatever." She folded her arms over her chest.

He smiled. "Don't be like that. He just wants what's best for him."

She stared him down.

"Or don't believe me. Let's get back to the tour."

**_MMC_**

Marcy went through the swinging doors into the kitchen of Fresh. "Hey."

"You're late." Quinn gasped.

"Gianni wanted to talk about the tour." Marcy put on an apron.

Quinn smiled. "I can't wait to go on tour. Everyone's so excited about the album."

"Ugh! Don't remind me. I have a week to finish mine."

"Why are you putting it off?" Mercedes spoke up.

Marcy turned to her quickly.

"Marcy, you're putting it off. You could have been done weeks ago. What's holding you back?"

Marcy stuck her tongue out. "I am not putting it off! The songs aren't right!"

"They sound great." Quinn slipped in.

"No, they don't."

"Yes, they do." Mercedes put her foot down. "What's going on, Marce? Is it what we talked about earlier?"

"What'd you talk about earlier?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Marcy's apprehensive about approaching Ellen."

Marcy's mouth fell open. "I am not!"

"Yes, you are."

"I'm about to punch you."

Mercedes pouted. "Well you are."

"Why are you nervous?" Quinn didn't get it. "You talk to her every day. You send each other gifts for every holiday. You're meant to be."

"You don't understand. You married Mikey." Marcy frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Both Leos were upset.

"You've known Mikey since before you knew what relationships were. The fact that your roads led to him is hardly surprising and I only wonder what took so long. I have that with Mal. But that's not the case with Ellen."

"You don't feel like your love is foretold." Mercedes could cry. Literally. After having her daughter a few months ago, she was still a mess of hormones.

"I guess." Marcy sighed.

"Marcy, it's not about how long you've known her."

"I know. Intellectually. But Mal knew her for years and had a real connection with her. They shouldn't have ever broken up."

"You're lovable, Marce."

Marcy said nothing.

"When's your next therapy appointment?" Quinn demanded.

"I don't need-"

"When?!"

"Tomorrow." Marcy sighed.

"Tell her how you're feeling."

"Fine."

"For the record, I think you three are made for each other. Just like us."

**_MMC_**

Marcy grabbed the mail out of the postbox and went back inside the building. She rode the elevator up to her apartment and opened the door.

Animals came to greet her as she shut the door behind herself. "Hi! Did you have a good day?"

Dogs barked happily.

She smiled before going to her office. She put away things from Fresh before flipping through the mail. It was mostly catalogs so she took them to the den then went upstairs to put away her other things from the day.

She took off her jacket and put it away before going downstairs. She went straight to the kitchen and spotted her mother-in-law chopping vegetables. "Hey."

"Hi, sweetie." Jeanette smiled. "How was your day?"

"Long. I shouldn't have gone to the gym."

"Why did you?"

"I had energy to work off."

"How's my grandson?"

"Now you know we don't know if it's a boy."

"I know."

Marcy smiled and shook her head. "Okay, Mother."

"What did you do at the gym?"

"Just walked on the treadmill then lifted some weights."

Jeanette gasped. "Lifted weights?! Marcy, that's so dangerous!"

"No, I mean I did arm curls with weights!" Marcy waved her hands.

Jeanette took a breath. "Good!"

"What are you making?" Marcy changed the subject.

"Irish stew. I know your stomach has been upset lately and you still can't keep anything down but you need a hearty meal before you die of starvation and malnutrition."

"Thank you. I'll make the salad." Marcy made a salad to accompany dinner every night.

Her phone went off as she pulled veggies from the fridge. She pulled her cell from her back pocket to check the screen.

"Who is it?" Jeanette asked.

"Sam. He wants to go to the comic store." Marcy set the veggies on the island counter.

"Right now?"

Marcy shrugged. "He didn't say."

"Mal and the kids will be home soon. Sam can spend hours at the comic book store."

Marcy smiled. "Yeah, he can. I'll just tell him we can go tomorrow."

"What's your plan for tomorrow?"

"Go to the studio, go to therapy then nothing."

Jeanette grinned mischievously. "Now that you're out of school, you have all this free time."

"Vaguely. At least until I start prepping for the tour."

"I can't believe you're going on tour pregnant. You're just like your grandmother."

"Lucy's going on tour and she's pregnant!"

"Lucy's barely pregnant. You're heavily pregnant."

"I am not! I'm only six months!"

"Anything more than four is heavily." Jeanette declared.

Marcy stuck her tongue out.

"Stop that. Besides the kids are going to miss you."

"They'll be fine. All of you guys are here."

"They still need their mother. They love you."

Marcy was quiet for a moment. "I love them."

"What are you going to do if you give birth on tour?"

"My manager said I can come home the week I'm due."

Jeanette stared at her.

"I know." Marcy rolled her eyes. "I think it's stupid, too."

"The baby could come early! Does he not know anything about babies?!"

"Apparently he was nowhere around when his own kids were born." Marcy shrugged.

"Men." Jeanette scoffed with an eye-roll.

Marcy's brows lifted momentarily in agreement. "He thinks I should bring Mal and the kids on tour with me."

"Really?" Jeanette was dumbfounded.

"Yeah. I can only ask but he can bring the kids when they get out of school then take them back when it starts again. If he wants."

"Just talk to him." Jeanette advised.

Marcy sighed. She had a headache from overthinking.

**_MMC_**

"Mommy!" Mally, Mickey and Riley stormed the playroom.

"Hi, babies!" Marcy smiled widely.

The trio began talking as one, telling her about their day and greeting their younger siblings at the same time.

She just let them talk even though she had no hope of understanding them.

Finally they wound down.

"How much homework do you have?" She asked.

"Not a lot." Mickey pouted. She actually liked homework and school.

While her twin viewed it as a necessary evil. He beamed. "I can do it really fast!"

"Oh, can you?" Marcy lifted a brow. "Go upstairs and do your homework. Dinner is soon."

"I'm really, really hungry." He got his appetite from his father.

"The faster you get done, the sooner you can eat." She enticed.

He kissed her cheek then ran out.

"Mommy, Mally's fat." Mickey reported.

"Just like Daddy." Marcy patted Mickey's legs. "Go do your homework."

"Okay, Mommy." Mickey kissed her cheek and walked out.

Marcy turned to Riley, who was too young for homework. "Did you say hi to Gram?"

Riley nodded. "She gave me a piece of bread."

"Was it yummy?"

She grinned. "Uh huh!"

"Good. Where's Daddy?"

"With Gram."

"Okay, you stay here and watch them. Make sure Ais doesn't eat anything." Marcy knew Riley would keep a close watch on her youngest sister.

"Okay, Mommy." Riley sat next to Aisling and took her hands.

Marcy got up and went to the kitchen. Mal was there with Jeanette. "Hey."

Mal smiled and opened his arms for her. She moved into them and he kissed her. "How was your day?"

She lifted a shoulder. "Okay. You?"

"Antoll's not happy. Lately all his shots have been "_trite and contrived_"."

_What a_ _wackadoodle_… Marcy thought. "At least you're home now."

"Yep. I've been thinking about it all day. I just want to be with you."

She nuzzled his chest. "Do you have any work to do?"

"It's not necessary."

"Then let's go upstairs. We have to talk."

His brows lifted but Jeanette was the one to speak. "Don't take too long. I have to go soon."

"We won't." Marcy took Mal's hand and led him up to their bedroom.

He waited for her to speak when they got up there but she stared out at the balcony. "Marce, what is it?"

She turned around. "Gianni- do you want to come on tour with me?"

A brow raised. "Huh?"

"Do you and the kids want to come on tour with me?" She waited for his response.

He rolled the idea through his head. "I'd love to but Antoll's not going to let me disappear for three months."

Marcy didn't know how she felt. Did she even want him on tour with her? She'd miss him of course but when she was working (which touring was), she thought of little else but the job at hand.

He pulled her into his arms. "I'm going to miss you though."

She smiled, her retrospection broken. "I'm going to miss you, too."

"Where all are you even going?"

"Just Europe and Asia."

"Are you going to be doing press, too?"

"Unfortunately. You know I hate doing interviews."

"I know. So do I but they're necessary."

"Being famous is stupid."

He squeezed her. "Is this all we had to talk about?"

"No." She stared at him.

He shook her. "What else?"

"What are we going to do about Ellen?"

"What do you mean?" He frowned in confusion.

"University ended."

He blinked before sitting on the bed and pulling her to stand between his legs. "I don't know. We had a plan but is it too soon?"

Her eyes widened as if to say she didn't know. "Is she expecting us to make the first move? We shouldn't have told her what we planned."

"We wanted to be upfront and honest." Mal could kick himself for that.

Marcy exhaled sharply. "We love her, right?"

"Right." He nodded.

"And if you love someone, you should be with them barring extraordinary circumstances, which there are none for us. Right?"

"Right."

"So we should stop being scared and- and-"

"And?"

"I don't know." She blinked. "It's not like we can ask her out. She lives in America." She hadn't gotten much farther than somehow spending uninterrupted time with Ellen since walking the dogs with Mercedes that morning.

He put a hand to his mouth. "Maybe we have to think outside the box? Our situation isn't normal so we can't interject normal ideas into it."

"Okay, okay, how about we invite her here?"

"Here? For a date?"

"No. Like a mini vacation/trial run. To see how she'll fit in."

He thought about it. "That could work. But we're busy."

"You have days off and I have a ton of free time since I'm almost done with the album."

"You're almost done with the album? Congratulations!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I'm going into tour prep soon but I can just bring her. Would that be fun?"

He took in her worried countenance and pulled her in for a kiss. "It's very fun."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Maybe you can take her to your job? I'm sure she'll love to be at a studio."

"That's a good idea. She'd love to meet Antoll."

Marcy said nothing about that man. "We got this! What about sleeping arrangements though? I don't want to push or assume."

"We can put her in the guest room and have an open door policy. It's going to be zero pressure."

She blew out a breath. "Zero pressure."

"Yes. On all of us. We're just going to see how we get along. It's going to be fun."

"Fun." Marcy repeated.

"Fun."

**_MMC_**

Marcy dried the last dish and went about wiping down the surfaces of the kitchen with a dishrag. She hummed to herself to the song playing on her phone.

When she was done, she grabbed a spoon and a pint of ice cream before picking up her phone and going to the den. After dinner, Mal had put on a movie for the kids and gone to the den to wait for his wife. Now they were going to watch their own movie.

Marcy sat close to her husband and curled her legs under herself.

"Are you sure you can eat that?" He asked.

"I don't care."

He smirked and wrapped an arm around her. "What do you want to watch?"

"_Immortals_."

He slid her a sideways glance. "You just want to see Luke Evans."

"That's true."

"No."

"Please?" She stuck her bottom lip out.

"Marce, I don't want to see you drooling over another guy."

"I won't drool. And besides, he'll get me halfway there. Less work for you."

"I'm not afraid of work."

She rubbed her nose against his. "I know you're not and I appreciate it but please? Please? Please? Please?"

He melted. "Fine."

"Yay! I love you." She kissed his cheek.

"Love you, too." He was so whipped.

She grinned and began eating her ice cream as he found the movie.

**_MMC_**

Marcy lifted the kids out of the bathtub and had them rub themselves down with bathtowels. She unplugged the tub and set about cleaning it as they put on their pajamas.

When she was finished, they were mostly dressed. She fixed what was necessary before picking up Aisling and dressing her. After, she led the kids out.

"Go to your rooms. Daddy and I will be there soon." She told Riley and the twins.

The trio scampered off.

Marcy went to the triplets' room and sat in the rocking chair. "Go get your books."

The triplets ran to the bookcase and each found a book they wanted read to them.

Mal came in as they were getting settled on her lap. "Story time?"

"Come on, Daddy!" They yelled.

He pulled a chair up to Marcy and sat down. Cheyenne slipped from her mother's lap and climbed into her father's. "What's first?"

The triplets spoke as one.

"How about this one?" Marcy picked a random one.

Christian cheered.

Marcy handed the book to Mal, who began to read. The kids were enthralled as he spoke deeply but still made voices for the different characters.

Once he finished with that story, he started another. When he finished with that one, he began the last. The triplets were nearly asleep but were fighting it.

Marcy began singing. The triplets didn't stand a chance.

Mal picked them up one by one to put in their cribs. Both parents kissed each before tiptoeing out.

They went to Aisling's room and put her down as she was asleep as well.

They traveled to Riley's room. She was in her bed, talking to her favorite stuffed animal.

"Ready to go night-night?" Marcy asked.

"No, Mommy. I wanna stay up with you guys." Riley shook her head.

"You gotta go to sleep, Sweetpea." Mal told her. "You'll be so tired in the morning if you don't."

"But Daddy, we can build towers and knock them down."

"That sounds like fun but you need your rest."

She pouted and widened her eyes.

He melted. "Maybe just one tower?"

"Yay!"

"No." Marcy killed that. "You're going to bed."

Riley crossed her arms.

"Come on, Rye." Mal sat on her bed. "Don't pout."

"But Daddy,-"

"But nothing." Marcy was unmoved. "Pick your book so you can go to bed."

"I don't want a story." Riley was being churlish.

"Then we'll turn out your light and you can go to sleep."

Riley's eyes filled.

"Don't cry, Sweetpea." Mal was hurt on her behalf. "Of course we'll read you a story."

"I want the fairy story."

"Okay." He kissed her cheek before getting up and getting it. He came back and began telling the story.

Riley hugged her stuffed alligator closely and closed her eyes.

Marcy began singing to her and she was fast asleep in no time.

Both kissed her and left the room to see about the twins. Both were doing different things while they waited for their parents.

"Daddy, take a picture." Mickey ordered.

"I don't have my camera on me." Mal declined.

"Can you go get it?"

"No, it's time for bed." Marcy turned down both beds.

"Please, Mommy?"

"No. Daddy can take the picture in the morning."

"Okay." Mickey climbed in bed.

Mally climbed in his bed. "Daddy, what do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Mal pulled the sheets up to Mally's neck.

"What's your job?"

"You know I take pictures, Mally."

"No. What's the job? My class has to say what jobs their parents do."

"Oh. I'm a photographer."

Mally sounded out the word. "What do you do all day?"

"I go out and take pictures of things I like or I feel need to be photographed then I go back to the studio and develop them."

"Is that hard?"

"Not for me."

Mally smiled. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks. I think so."

"What do you do, Mommy?" Mickey asked. She was in the same class.

"I do a lot." Marcy shrugged. "I'm a singer. I'm an actress. I'm a scientist. I'm a business owner. I'm a dancer. But my most favorite job is being your mommy."

Mickey beamed. "You do a lot!"

"Yeah, I'm busy. Plus, Daddy and I are students. Just like you and Mally."

"Yeah, you go to school." Mally remembered.

"Can I do a bunch of stuff when I get big?" Mickey asked.

"Of course you can." Marcy kissed her cheek loudly. "You can do anything you set your mind to."

"Yay." Mickey giggled.

"Are you ready for your stories?"

"Yes!"

"What do you want?"

Mally and Mickey made their choices. Mal read them then Marcy sang to them. After kisses, the twenty-one year olds left.

They went about the house picking up things. They put dirty laundry in the laundry room, stray toys in the playroom and trash in the garbage. They shut the curtains and blinds and turned off all the lights after making everyone's lunch for the next day.

They went back upstairs and began getting ready for bed. Marcy did her nightly routine of washing her face and brushing her teeth that reflected her morning routine.

Mal brushed his teeth twice and washed his face once. While Marcy was still going, he jumped in the shower.

When he was done, she took her turn while he took his medicine. He went to the closet to put the towel in the hamper and put on his pajama pants.

Marcy left the shower and went to take her medicine before going to the closet for a nightshirt. She turned that light off and joined Mal in their bedroom.

She climbed in bed and looked at him.

"What?" He had his camera in his hands and was reviewing shots.

"Nothing. I just love you."

He smiled. "I love you, too."

She climbed from the bed and went to the mist sprayer. She added water and a few drops of essential oil before turning it on. Then she went to the i-Home and turned on music.

Mal smirked when he heard the first words. "I see you're in a mood."

"I told you he'd get me halfway there." She climbed back in bed.

He set aside his camera. "How about I put in the same amount of work and really blow your mind?"

"You sweet-talker you." She threw herself on him.

He laughed and held her close as she kissed him.


	2. Chapter Two

**_It's my birthday!_**

**_Enjoy and review!_**

**_NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy frowned and turned down the volume. She sat back in her chair, thinking.

Quinn walked in. "Hey! They said you were in here."

"Yep." Marcy's frown didn't move.

Quinn sat next to her. "Is this a new song?"

"New to you. The album has undergone many changes since the last time you heard it."

"Marcy, you need to hammer this out-"

"I know, I know." Marcy sighed.

"Why are you putting it off?"

"I'm not!" Marcy gnashed her teeth together.

"When's your appointment?" Quinn checked the time.

"I'm not having a crisis!"

"What time?!"

Marcy blew out a breath. "2 o'clock."

"Good. Come over straight after and tell us what happens over tea. Everyone will be there."

"I'm not telling all of you what me and my therapist talk about!" She looked at her like Quinn was crazy.

"Yes, you are. Sisters share." Quinn blinked before gasping. "Was that part of Laura's Sister Speech?!"

"You sounded just like her." Marcy spat.

Quinn shuddered before getting up. "Regardless. You will come over and you will talk. Have fun with the album."

Marcy watched her skip out and wished a horrid period of morning sickness on her.

**_MMC_**

"Do you not feel like talking today?"

Marcy blinked at her therapist. "Why would you say that?"

"You haven't spoken since you sat down."

Marcy lifted her shoulders and put her thumbnail between her teeth.

"We can play a game until you feel like talking. I know that relaxes you."

Marcy nodded.

She grabbed a deck of cards and began shuffling. After being sure that the deck was sufficiently shuffled, she began passing out cards.

Marcy picked up her cards.

"Don't you want to know what we're playing?"

Marcy raised a shoulder.

"It's _Go Fish_."

Marcy just rearranged her hand.

The therapist gestured for Marcy to go first.

So she did. "Got any sixes? I feel unlovable."

The therapist smiled. "Here you go. You're very lovable. Your family adores you."

"They're not that bright."

"Marcy." She smirked.

"Got any twos?"

"Here. It's not stupid to love you. You're very personable. I've known you for four years and I enjoy your company a lot."

Marcy snorted. "Kings?"

She handed it over. "What brought on these feelings of self doubt?"

"Remember the girl I told you about? About how Mal and I were going to approach her after graduation? It's after graduation."

Her eyes widened. "Your deadline _is _up. So you're worried she won't love you?"

"Technically. She and Mal have a great connection and Mal and I have a great connection. What if she and I don't have one?"

"How's your connection now?"

"I don't know. We talk fine, which is weird because talking never goes well for me. We get each other thoughtful gifts. It shows we listen I guess, which is hard since I'm self-involved and a terrible listener. I don't know."

The therapist stared at Marcy for a moment, her mind rejecting tactics. "What was the last thing you spoke to her about?"

Marcy got out her phone and went to her messages. She found Ellen's thread and pulled it up. "Grades."

She blinked. That was tough. "What about before?"

Marcy scrolled up. "About how she was going home after graduation and didn't know what she was going to do."

"So you talked about her plans after university?"

"Yes."

"Did you talk about yours?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What for? I have med school. She knows that."

"What school did you get into?"

"Harvard."

"Have you told her that?"

"No."

"Don't you think she'd be happy for you?"

Marcy raised a brow.

"Other people will be happy for your successes, Marcy."

Marcy said nothing.

"Do you think you're keeping things from her because you're afraid to share yourself with her? That maybe you're pushing her away before she can push you away?"

"I really hope not. It's really tiring."

"I'm sure it is. You're only trying to protect yourself but you've been in contact with this young lady for years, correct? I'm sure she cares for you. Let her in."

"We made a plan to invite her here for a few weeks."

"I like that idea. Invite her and be open with her. Trust in her."

"You're asking a lot, Doc."

"I know. But trust me. It's for your own good."

**_MMC_**

"You're here!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"Your wife threatened me." Marcy took off her jacket.

"Hey, Marce." Karou smiled.

"Hey, Rou." Marcy sat down.

"Hello, Marceline Anne." Yuria reached out a hand.

Marcy patted it. "Hey, Yuria."

"Do you guys want your tea now or do you want to wait on the others?" Mercedes asked.

"Where's your rum?"

"You're pregnant and you don't even like rum!"

"Damn kid is slowing me down."

"Stop that!" Mercedes swatted her.

"I have a huge headache."

"I'll get you a glass of milk."

Marcy perked up. "Okay."

Mercedes left the living room of her house. A minute later Santana and Brittany walked in. "Hey!"

The room's occupants spoke.

"Where's Wheezy and Q?" Santana plopped down.

"Where's Artman?" Marcy shot back.

"He's working on his movie." Brittany grinned. "He says it's going great."

"Good. I haven't talked to him since graduation."

"He's been busy. The movie was having some problems but he swears he's got great footage from it. He's wearing a smile on his face."

"Good. I know he can get a little fanatical about his films but as long as he's happy,…"

"We're happy, too." Santana sniped.

"Nobody care about you."

Brittany giggled as Santana scowled and Karou laughed.

Mercedes walked in with Quinn and Marcy's glass of milk. "Here you go."

"Thanks." Marcy took it and sipped slowly.

Quinn sat down. "Did you go to therapy?"

"Yes." Marcy said between clenched teeth.

"Did you tell her about your feelings?"

"Talk to your therapist!"

"I do! Now did you?!"

"Yes! Alright?! I did!"

"Guys, calm down." Mercedes soothed. "We just want you happy, Marce and you don't seem happy."

"When am I ever happy?" Marcy rolled her eyes and took another sip.

"When you're around your family." Mercedes said promptly.

Marcy was silent.

"Mal does make you smile." Karou put in. "So what's been going on? I haven't seen you in a few days and you haven't said anything about feeling bad."

"She's nervous about being with Ellen." Quinn reported.

"I hate you." Marcy monotoned.

"No!" Brittany cried. "You have to be in a thruple like the rest of us!"

"We want you happy and Ellen seems to make you happy." Yuria put a hand on Marcy's arm.

"Becca seems to think I'm protecting myself. Just because I didn't tell Ellen what med school I'm going to." Marcy scoffed.

"You haven't told her what school you got into?" Mercedes gasped.

"Why is that such a big deal?"

"You were so happy to get in. It was your first choice."

Marcy said nothing.

"I know you're scared of opening up to someone new but I think you should give Ellen a chance." Yuria stated. "I don't think she'll disappoint you."

"Thanks, pregnancy buddy." Marcy smiled.

"I'm your pregnancy buddy, too." Karou rubbed her large belly.

"Yeah but you didn't give me any advice."

"You didn't give me the chance! I was going to say that Ellen is good people. Trust her."

"You're still in the honeymoon phase after all these years."

"I am not. Arnold gets on my nerves on the regular."

"Sure."

"She complains enough." Yuria rolled her eyes.

Karou cut her eyes at her.

"You're right." Marcy nodded. "But then again Rou is a complainer."

"Hey!"

The other girls giggled.

**_MMC_**

"Mommy and Daddy have something to tell you." Marcy waited until dinner to tell the kids about Ellen.

Mal looked up, confused. "We do?"

"Yes." She widened her eyes before narrowing them. "It's about Mommy's and Daddy's special friend, Miss Ellen."

His eyes widened in understanding. "Yeah."

"What about her?" Mickey asked.

"She's coming for a visit." Marcy said. "Or at least we're going to ask her to come."

"She's really nice."

"You think so?"

"Marce." Mal rebuked.

"That didn't sound like a compliment, did it?"

"No." He turned to the kids. "What do you guys think about this decision?"

"Mickey's right. She is nice. I like her." Mally chewed on his dinner.

"I like her, too." Riley piped up.

"Me too!" The triplets chimed in.

"So everyone's okay with her staying with us for a while?" Marcy wanted to confirm.

The kids spoke in affirmative.

Marcy looked at Mal. _That was easy._

**_MMC_**

"You should be the one to invite her." Marcy handed Mal his phone.

Mal raised a brow. "Why me?"

"You're her ex-boyfriend."

"You're a past lover."

"Your connection is deeper."

"Is that what you think? That your connection isn't deep?"

Her shoulders slumped. "Please don't make me talk about this. I'm all talked out."

"You spoke with our sisters." He guessed.

"After a therapy session."

He grimaced. "Did they give any good advice?"

"I don't know about good but it's hard. They want me to trust her and open up more. Who does that?!"

He smirked before kissing her. "I think we should do this together."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Yup. Now I'll dial but you have to talk, too."

"Alright." Marcy took a sip of milk, now on a dairy kick.

Mal dialed Ellen's number, it being mid afternoon in the States.

Ellen answered. "Hi, Mal!"

"Hey, Elle. How are you?"

"I'm good. I woke up at noon and I took pictures at the park all day."

"That's good. Get any interesting shots?"

"I really did."

Marcy gave Mal a look. He twisted his lips. "Marcy's here and we have something to ask you."

"Hi, Marcy!"

"Hey, Ellie." Marcy mumbled.

"What do you want to ask me?"

Mal prodded her so she pouted. "Would you like to come to Italy to visit us for a few weeks?"

It was quiet on the line.

"See, I told you this was a bad idea!" Marcy whispered harshly.

"She hasn't said anything yet!" Mal defended quietly.

"This is all your fault!"

"I'd love to." Ellen said suddenly.

"What?" The married couple was unsure if they'd heard her correctly.

"I'd love to visit you for a while. I don't have anything to do here and I've never been out of the country. It'd be amazing to see you guys again."

"Great!" Mal said quickly before anything bad could happen. "We can send a plane for you whenever you want."

"A private plane?" Ellen's voice was filled with awe.

"Yeah. They're pretty big so you don't have to worry about a small plane."

"Um, it'll take some time to get my things together. What do I have to do in order to leave?"

Mal poked Marcy. Who scowled at him. "Just get all your shots and paperwork. Then pack."

"You'll tell me what I'll need?"

"Yeah, we'll text you a list."

"Good. I have to go. My mom wants me to go grocery shopping with her. But I'm really excited for this."

"We are, too." Mal grinned victoriously at his wife.

"I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye." Mal hung up. "Now who anticipated that going well?"

"You got lucky." Marcy scooted down in the bed and pulled the covers up.

He kissed her cheek. "No, I know what I'm talking about. Things are going to go great. We're going to take things slow and have fun."

Marcy leaned against the pillows and looked at him worriedly.

He kissed her mouth. "Trust me."

**_MMC_**

Mercedes poked her head in the studio. "Hey."

Marcy looked over her shoulder. "Hey."

"Can I come in? I don't want to interrupt your flow."

"Come in. I'm just listening to this track."

Mercedes came inside and sat next to her sister. "Can I listen?"

"Sure." Marcy played it back.

Mercedes bobbed her head along. "I love it."

"Are you sure? It doesn't need anything else?"

"I'm very sure. It's a hit."

Marcy stopped the playback. She sighed. "I've decided to be positive about this whole Ellen thing but the music just sounds wrong to me."

"I think it's because you're forcing yourself to feel something you don't normally feel. Maybe you should just feel how you feel?"

Marcy sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She breathed in and out.

Mercedes waited.

It took a few minutes but Marcy opened her eyes again and sat up. She played back the song. "It's fine."

"You just need to validate your feelings."

"Thanks, Mercy."

"No problem. Like you've always told me; your feelings are valid."

"I'm still going to be positive. I'm not a worrier by nature so there's no reason for me to be tripping like this. Whatever's going to happen is going to happen."

"That's the spirit!"

"What are you about to do?"

Mercedes rocked in her chair. "Probably go home and get the kids from Mother. I just finished my last session with Sydny Black so I no longer need to be here."

"I'm glad you got to work with your hero."

"Thanks."

"You know you don't have to go home. You could stay here and give me a fresh perspective on the album."

"I'd like that."

**_MMC_**

Mike switched legs as he leaned against the fence surrounding the school.

A flood of students emerged.

He waited until a small blonde head turned in his direction before straightening. "How was school?"

Beth beamed. "It was really good!"

"Good. Are you hungry? Mama said she was making tacos."

Beth clapped happily. "Yay! I love tacos!"

"Me too! Come on, let's go!" He inclined his head in the direction of his car.

They began walking towards Rhonda. On the way, Beth slipped her hand in his. He squeezed it.

They got to the car and he buckled her into her booster seat. He got in the front and drove to their home, playing children's music and singing along on his stereo.

They made it to the building and got out. They went inside and went inside their apartment. Ozzie and the cats ran up to greet them.

Beth patted each on the head.

"Go wash your hands then do your homework. Do you need help?"

Beth nodded. "It's times tables."

"I'll be right in after I shower." Mike sniffed himself.

Beth ran upstairs.

Mike hitched his duffle bag higher on his shoulder and went to the kitchen. "Hey, baby."

"Hi, baby!" Mercedes tossed tomato chunks into a bowl.

"How was your day?" He went to her and kissed her face.

"A little boring. I finished recording with Sydny Black then helped Marcy with her album. Then I hit the gym and came home. I got the kids from Mother and we played for a little bit before I got started on dinner."

"You smell delicious." He buried his nose in her neck.

"It's the chicken." She giggled.

"I think it's you."

She pushed him away. "You smell like rehearsals went well."

"Aw yeah. I'm going to take a shower then help Beth with her homework."

"We're having chicken cachhtorie, salad and brushetta garlic bread for dinner."

"Sounds amazing." He kissed her. "What happened to tacos though? Where's Lucy?"

"Upstairs trying on clothes for her listening party Friday. I changed my mind."

"Don't the studio send over clothes?" He didn't remark upon her changing her mind.

"They did."

He lifted a brow.

"Be careful when you take your bath. I don't want to have to beat someone down for peeking."

He smirked. "You wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Try me."

He kissed her again and walked out with a smile. He went upstairs and to his room. In the closet was Quinn with two stylists.

Quinn saw him and lit up. "Hi! I'm glad you're here! I need your opinion."

"I can't." He knew Quinn; it would be never-ending. "I gotta shower and help Beth with her homework."

She sniffed. "You do smell ripe."

"I was at rehearsals…" He deadpanned.

"Still. Go shower." She wiggled her fingers in a gesture signaling for him to leave.

He gave her a heavy lidded look before unpacking his duffle bag then finding a shirt and jeans with boxers. He toed off his sneakers then left.

He went to the bathroom and ran water in the shower. He set his clothes on the double sinks and stripped off his sweaty duds.

Steam began rising in the room so he stepped under the stream and made sure to wet his entire body before grabbing his pouf and shower gel and washing his body and hair.

When he finished, he returned the items to their places and stopped the water. He shook himself like a dog and realized something very important.

He'd forgotten to grab a towel to dry off.

He shrugged and pulled on his clothes wet. He padded to the closet to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper. "Mercy's making dinner right now."

Quinn looked back at him. "Okay. I'll try to hurry this up."

He nodded and left.

"Your husband's so hot." One of the stylist's drooled.

Quinn looked at her quickly.

"Just saying." The girl eeped.

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Just give me the next outfit."

**_MMCish_**

Mike went to Beth's room and saw her at her little table, doing her homework. "Alright, Bumble Bee. Do you need my help yet?"

"Daddy, what's four times four?" She asked instead.

"Okay, hold your fingers up." He came over and sat on the floor.

She held her digits up.

"Put four down."

She put four down.

"Put down another four."

She put down another four.

"How much is that?"

"Eight." She said proudly.

"Put down another four."

"I can't. I don't have enough fingers." She was distraught over this.

"That's okay. Put down all you can then put up enough so that it'll equal four."

She put down her last two fingers then put them up again. "Like this?"

"Yep. Now how much is that?"

Beth counted. "12!"

"Now put up four more fingers."

She put up four more fingers and counted them. "16! Is the answer 16?"

"Yes, it is." He nodded.

"Yay!" She wrote the number down in the space provided.

"What else do you need help with?"

"All the fours." She sighed heavily. "We have a test this week."

"I know you don't like tests. Mommy doesn't either. Sometimes she gets so scared, she pulls on her hair."

"Really?" Beth's eyes widened.

Mike nodded. "But she's brave because she takes them anyway. _Courage isn't the absence of fear but feeling fear and persevering_."

"What's persevering?"

"When you go through something hard and it's over but you made it through."

"Oh." She thought it over. "I persevere like Mommy?"

"I think you can."

Beth smiled. "Thank you, Daddy. I wanna persevere."

"Good job, Beth. You're welcome."

"What's four times five?"

**_MMC_**

"What's the plan?"

Marcy lifted a brow. "_Do I look like a guy with a plan?_"

"Stop quoting super villains!" Mercedes hated that.

Karou, who'd asked about the plan, giggled. "_Why so serious?_"

"Ugh! I don't like either of you!"

"Hug your baby." Marcy suggested dryly.

"I will! Soleil loves my hugs!" Mercedes picked her daughter up carefully and cuddled her close.

"Soleil's such a good baby." Yuria smiled. "I hope our babies are half as good natured as she is."

"Thank you, Yuria! Say thank you, Sol. She's a sweetie." Mercedes kissed the baby's cheeks.

Soleil puckered her lips.

"That's right, baby. Tell her thank you."

"Give me my niece." Marcy held her arms out.

Mercedes gave her up.

Marcy cuddled her close. "You're going to be a heartbreaker when you grow up. Lookin just like your mama."

Mercedes smiled. "Thanks, Marce."

Marcy ignored her gratitude. "You're so pretty. You and your sisters and your cousins."

"Luna is pretty cute." Karou hid behind her teacup.

"Of course she is. She's a Fabanges." Luna was Marc's and Laura's nine month old daughter.

Karou was surprised she didn't take the bait. "My son is going to be gorgeous."

"His daddy is."

Karou scowled.

Santana laughed.

Yuria patted her fiancée's hand. "It's just a harmless compliment."

"I can't wait for Ellen to get here!" Karou raged.

"You flirt with her and I will kill you the day you give birth." Marcy warned.

"Karou." Yuria gave her a look.

Karou pouted. "I won't flirt. But only because I love my fiancée!"

"You ought to love her. Nobody else would love you back." Marcy spat.

Karou bared her teeth as Santana wiped away tears.

"San." Brittany admonished.

"It's funny." Quinn smiled. "But true. Rou's unlovable."

Brittany shook her head with a rueful smile before turning to Marcy. "So what _is_ the plan? With Ellen?"

Marcy gave Soleil back to Mercedes. "She's coming Sunday night and she's going to stay for a couple weeks."

"Will it be late at night?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah. She won't have time to meet anyone."

"That's too bad. But you'll definitely bring her by so we can meet her, right?"

"Sure."

"I can't wait!" Brittany squealed.

Marcy smirked. "Me either."


	3. Chapter Three

Marcy dragged the mop over the floor and belted out another line of Radiohead's _Creep_. It was eight in the evening and Mal just left to get Ellen from the airport. The kids were all asleep and the house was sparkling.

She pushed the mop again and pulled it back as she continued singing. Secret came inside the kitchen and sat looking at her.

When she finished singing, she looked at him. "Hey, boy. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Usually the animals went to sleep with the kids.

He woofed and came to nuzzle her knee.

She patted his clean head (Sunday was deep cleaning day - for everyone). "I'm almost done, Secret. Go on upstairs."

He headbutted her before leaving.

She finished mopping the kitchen floor and sang _Landslide_ under her breath as she poured the dirty mop water into the toilet. She cleaned the toilet over and put away her supplies before washing her hands.

She went around the house (carefully) turning off lights and closing curtains and blinds. The floors were drying but she didn't want to fall pregnant.

She turned the foyer light on and went upstairs to check on the kids. Shea was in Aisling's room, Shū and Scotch and Snowball were in the triplets' room, Sully and Salem were in Riley's room and Smith, Shaggy and Sabrina were in the twins' room. Everyone was asleep.

She continued to the guest room and made sure it was up to her standards. It was - no matter how hard she tried to find something to fix.

So she went to her and Mal's room. Secret was waiting on the couch. "I'm going to take a shower. You go to bed."

Secret didn't move.

"Go to bed." She pointed to the bedroom.

He left the couch and walked to the bedroom.

She knew he was going to get in the big bed instead of his doggy bed on the floor. She rolled her eyes and went to put her newly straightened hair in a big bun then covered it with a shower cap.

She turned on the shower and began washing her face and brushing her teeth. When she was done, she took a shower. Milk and Honey made her feel better.

She wrapped up in a towel and padded to the closet to find a sleep-shirt and undies. She took the cap off and debated taking her hair down but didn't feel like it.

She turned off the light and went to the bathroom to take her meds then the bedroom. Secret lifted his head from the bottom of the bed. She snapped her fingers and pointed to him. "Sleep."

He gave her a sour look and rested his head. But his eyes were still open.

She gave up and went around closing the blinds. She turned on the mister and music before checking her phone on the night-stand. She climbed in bed and settled in to browse the Internet.

She grabbed her glasses and turned the brightness down on her phone. She had a few missed calls and messages so she listened to her voicemail first.

None of it was urgent because most of it was from Karou, who couldn't get comfortable in bed, despite her pregnancy pillow.

Marcy rolled her eyes and deleted the messages before going to her texts. She had quite a few and this time not just from Karou. She answered each, especially the ones from Gianni.

A few people texted back (like Blaine) so she carried on conversations with them as she lingered over Twitter. She posted about how willful her dog was and fans rushed to comment.

A few other celebrities chimed in about their fur babies and she ended up talking about Secret in depth (to Blaine).

She yawned and realized a lot of time had passed. She blinked her wide eyes and set her phone aside to charge before scooting down in bed to get comfortable. Unlike Karou, her pillow was working for her.

She turned on her side and pretty soon, she was fast asleep.

Mal came in minutes later. He smiled at her and took her glasses off her face before kissing her and setting them on the nightstand.

Secret lifted his head so Mal patted it before going to shower.

**_MMC_**

Marcy blinked and yawned. She stretched and accidentally hit Mal. He grunted in his sleep so she reached over to kiss his face. His expression evened out and she smiled.

She got up and grabbed her phone to do her morning ablutions. In the middle of her shower, she realized Ellen was there. She grew wildly excited and hurried to clean herself.

She blew through throwing on clothes and slapping on makeup before leaving the room. She went to the guest room and knocked on the door.

Nothing happened.

She knocked louder.

Nothing happened.

Marcy opened the door and saw Ellen spread out on the bed. She smiled. _At least she doesn't snore_. She went to the bed and shook the redhead's shoulder.

Ellen inched away.

"Elle? Elle Woods? Ellie!"

Ellen jumped and lifted her head with her eyes still closed. "Five more minutes, Mom." She mumbled.

"You can sleep all day but you'll miss breakfast." Marcy teased.

Ellen moaned in delight. She blinked a few times before focusing on Marcy's face. She gasped and jumped up, clutching the covers to her neck. "Oh my goodness! Good morning."

"Good morning." Marcy smiled. "I have to get the kids up but you can get dressed in like half an hour and come down. We eat in the kitchen."

"Okay." Ellen nodded with wide eyes.

"See you down there." Marcy turned to go.

Ellen waited for her to be near the door before asking, "Why was there a king sized chocolate bar on the pillow?"

Marcy turned around and shrugged. "Hotels are so stingey with their chocolate."

Ellen smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Marcy winked before leaving. She could do this.

**_MMC_**

Ellen waited exactly thirty minutes before getting up. She made her bed and went through her things to grab everything she'd need to make herself presentable.

She held everything in her arms and opened the door to peek out. No one was in the hall so she slipped out of the room.

She hoped she could remember where the bathroom was in the daylight. Mal had showed her last night but it had been dark then.

Luckily she was able to find it and used it accordingly. She took her things back to the room she was using and put them away. She sat on the bed for a couple minutes siking herself up to go downstairs.

She was truly nervous. She'd never done anything like this before and although it was what she wanted, it didn't stop it from being scary.

She blew out a breath and promised herself she was going to be brave. She got up and left the room. She went downstairs and wondered where the kitchen was.

She smelled food and decided to follow her nose. It led her true and she found the bright kitchen. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Marcy told her back.

"Good morning!" The kids yelled.

"Would you like coffee, milk or juice?" Marcy asked.

"Um… coffee." Ellen came closer.

Marcy went to the coffee maker. "What kind would you like? We're drinking decaf right now cuz I'm pregnant."

"I don't need caffeine anyway." Ellen stopped next to her, willing to be around her now that her breath was fresh and she didn't look like a monster.

"Do you know how to work this thing? It looks simple but it's not."

Ellen giggled.

Marcy smiled.

"Is it in Italian?"

Marcy's eyes widened. She'd never checked. She pulled the machine close and went through the directions. "It is but I can change it. There. It's in English now."

"Thank you." Ellen sniffed. "Is something burning?"

"My sausage!" Marcy jumped and went back to the island.

The kids giggled.

Ellen smiled. She knew Marcy didn't like sausage so she had to be making it for the kids. She went back to the coffeemaker and put in the k-pod that she wanted.

There was a rack of mugs so she took one and fitted it under the spout. She turned on the machine and watched it spurt and start.

A few minutes later, she had a cupful of coffee. "Do you have any creamer or milk?"

Marcy pointed to the table. "Have a seat."

Ellen sat next to Mally and poured creamer and milk into her coffee. "Hi."

"Hi." He smiled wide.

"Are you going to school today?"

He wrinkled his nose. "Yes."

"You don't like school?"

"It's boring."

"I understand. I had an Econ class that I kept falling asleep in."

"What's Econ?"

"Economics."

"That sounds boring."

"Yes, it was."

"Mally, you're not dropping out." Marcy said.

He sulked.

"Here. Eat your sausage." She brought the pan to the table and gave out sausage patties.

"Hash browns, Mommy?" Riley asked.

"Yes, you're getting hash browns."

"Hash browns! Hash browns!" Riley beat on the table.

"Girl, stop that!"

Riley pouted.

Marcy took the hash brown casserole out of the oven and set it on the table.

"Hash browns."

"Do you want to fight?"

"No, Mommy."

Mickey giggled. "More pancakes, Mommy?"

Marcy lifted another pancake onto her plate. "Save some for Daddy."

"Save some what?" Mal asked as he walked in.

"Daddy!" The kids yelled.

"Hey, guys!" He sat next to Calliope. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good!" They began telling him all about their dreams.

"Okay! Okay!" He laughed. "How'd you sleep, Ellen?"

Ellen smiled. He looked so good in the morning! "I slept great."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

Mal looked at Marcy, who was making eggs. "I slept fantastic."

"Daddy, you have to say it." Mickey ordered.

"Say what, Princess?"

"Every morning you say you slept great cuz you slept wrapped around Mommy."

"I do, don't I?"

She giggled. "Yes!"

"I slept great cuz I was wrapped around Mommy." Mal waggled his eyebrows.

Marcy rolled her eyes with a blush. "Stop all that. These eggs are almost done."

"Mommy, how did you sleep?" Mally wanted to know.

"I slept fine, baby. Eat your pancake."

Mally shoved a piece of pancake into his mouth.

Marcy sprinkled cheese and chives into the eggs and brought the pan to the table. "I'll bring you your coffee."

"Thanks, baby." Mal, whom she was talking to, wrapped his hands around her waist.

She patted his top hand and went to get the mug. She came back and gave it to him before sitting down. "Scootch! Scootch!"

Ellen and everyone on that side of the booth scooted over.

Mal said the prayer and began serving everyone the casserole and eggs.

They proceeded to eat and talk, Ellen doing the most listening, trying to figure this family out.

Before they were done, Rose walked in. "Good morning, my family!"

"Gram!" The kids shouted.

"Hi, grandbabies!" She went to Mal.

He kissed her cheek. "Morning, Mother. How's Father?"

"Ugh! He's playing golf with your father today." Rose rolled her eyes as she went to hug Marcy.

"You wanted him to have fun when he retired." Mal hid his twitching lips behind his coffee.

"Don't remind me!" She huffed before noticing Ellen. "Oh. Hello."

"Hello." Ellen smiled.

"Momma, this is Ellen. Elle, this is my mother, Rose Jones." Marcy introduced them.

"Hi." Both smiled at each other and shook hands.

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes. For once, your father declined breakfast. I didn't make anything." Rose went to get a plate. "It's why I'm so early."

"Gram, why does Gramps play golf?" Mickey asked.

"Because he's boring." Rose came back and brought a chair with her.

Mickey giggled. "Gramps not boring!"

"He's not here. You can tell the truth."

"You gon stop talking about my daddy." Marcy threatened.

Rose laughed. "Your daddy's boring."

Marcy poked her. "What I say?!"

Rose fell into giggles, the children right behind her.

Ellen smiled warmly.

Breakfast passed pleasantly then it was time to go.

"Do you want to go to work with me or Marce?" Mal asked as he took his dishes to the dishwasher.

Ellen, whom he was talking to, thought about it. "Is it okay if I go with Mal?" She turned to Marcy.

"Yeah." Marcy didn't mind. "Sure. But he has to take the kids to school first."

"That's alright."

"Then yeah. I'll see you when he gets off work." Marcy got out to let Ellen and the others out.

The kids automatically kissed and hugged her but she and Ellen stood in front of each other awkwardly before Marcy reached out to hug her.

"Come on, mini mes!" Mal called out. "Goodbye, my little ones! Goodbye, Mother! Goodbye, my gorgeous wife!"

Everyone got a hug from him in order before he kissed Marcy and led his troop out.

Marcy started clearing the table as her mother still ate. Rose watched her. "Go ahead and say what you want to say…" Marcy didn't want to play games.

Rose set aside her glass of milk after taking a stabilizing sip. "You brought her here."

"Yes, we did." Marcy let the triplets free. "Go play."

Two ran to do as she said but Calliope hugged her mom's legs.

Marcy patted her head gently. "Go play, sweetheart."

Calliope ran out.

"She's been a lot more clingy lately." Rose pointed out as soon as she was gone.

"She only wanted a hug." Marcy bit off.

"Do you need one? Because you've been hostile for weeks."

"I have not." Marcy didn't want to talk about it. "I gotta take my dogs on their walk."

The dogs bounded over from eating and jumped around.

Rose sighed. "Be careful."

Marcy said nothing but led them out.

**_MMC_**

"This is so cool!" Ellen whisper-yelled. "I still can't believe you're a real photographer."

"You're a real photographer, too." Mal changed the lens on his camera.

"I take pictures for fun. You've been all over the world."

"I've always traveled." He lifted a shoulder as the lens gave a definitive click.

"That's amazing on its own." She watched his strong fingers move onto another camera.

He shrugged again. "If you say so."

Her mouth dried.

He finished with the cameras and looked up at her slightly. "What?"

She didn't hear him at first.

"Elle?" He put a hand on her shoulder.

She shook herself. "What were you saying?"

"I wasn't." He lifted a brow before frowning. "Are you okay?"

She blushed. "I-I'm fine."

"You look like Marcy when she says she remembers I'm hot." It took a few seconds for his brain cells to rub together but they eventually sparked. "Oh! You think I'm hot!"

Her blush worsened. "Mal?!"

He smiled smugly.

She covered her face.

"It's okay. You're hot, too."

"Really?" She moved her hands.

"Yeah. Of course."

"And hot is the word you'd use?"

"Yep."

She threw her arms around his neck and jumped on him.

He chuckled as he held her close.

Tia came from the back room and gasped loudly.

Mal turned and saw her standing there like a gaping fish. "Hi, Tia."

Ellen let him go at the name. Of course Marcy had told her about the girl and she wanted to know what she looked like.

And of course she was beautiful…

"Tia, this is Ellen. Elle, this is Tia. She's Antoll's personal assistant. I'm showing Ellen around." Mal went on.

"Does Antoll know?" Tia asked stiffly.

"Yeah."

Tia lifted her nose and walked past the pair.

"She's not usually so unfriendly." Mal apologized.

"It's okay." Ellen smiled at him before taking a step back and grabbing his hand. "Show me around the gallery."

**_MMC_**

"Hey!" Mercedes poked her head in the studio. "I thought you were done?"

"Hey." Marcy adjusted a dial. "I have one song to go."

"Gianni must be happy." Mercedes came inside fully.

Marcy waited for her to take a seat. "I don't care about him."

"Marcy!"

"I can't get this transition. It sounds unnatural and forced."

"What if he'd overheard you?"

Marcy looked at her blankly.

"He cares about you!"

"Sure, he does."

Mercedes just looked at her.

"Stop with the wounded eyes!"

Mercedes frowned, muttering to herself that she didn't have wounded eyes.

"Are you going to help me or not?" Marcy went on.

Mercedes huffed. "Of course I am. But be nicer."

Marcy tossed her a salty look.

"At least don't be mean."

Marcy grunted. "We'll see."

**_MMC_**

Santana went around the house, picking up toys and clothes. "Ugh!"

Brittany walked into the den, where Santana was dumping all the toys into a basket, and sat in a chair. "Is it time yet?"

"Nope." Santana frowned as she spotted a sticky substance on her shirt. _Where did this come from?!_

"Why is it taking so long?!"

Santana scratched at the spot. "Patti said she wasn't coming today anyway. She's hanging out with Little Chang all day."

"I want to meet her!" Brittany ate from her gelato cup.

"You'll meet her tomorrow. Are the kids still sleeping?"

"Yeah. AJ's moving in his sleep and Ana's holding onto the sheets tightly." Brittany loved watching their children sleep.

Santana smiled. "They would sleep well after destroying the house."

"We were having fun."

Santana laughed. "I bet. Are we taking them to the Changs' or is the nanny coming?"

"We can take them." Brittany sat up. "The triplets and Noelle would love to see them. Plus I think Mike-Mike is teaching AJ how to be bad."

"He gets it from Chang! My baby not gon be bad!" Santana shook a fist.

"Mike's not bad. I'm sure he's not teaching his son to be bad."

"I think he is." Santana sniffed.

Brittany giggled. "Okay. We'll tell Mike he has to be on his best behavior around the kids."

**_MMC_**

"Your husband's a terrible influence!" Santana shouted as soon as she sat down.

Mercedes and Quinn blinked. "What?"

"San thinks Mike is teaching Mike-Mike to be bad and that it's rubbing off of AJ." Brittany explained.

"Oh!"

Marcy chuckled.

"That's not funny!" Quinn snapped. "Mikey's not bad anymore!"

"He _is_ teaching Mike-Mike to be bad."

Mercedes gasped. "He is not!"

"Yes, he is! He's teaching him to bug Mickey."

"Oh my goodness…" Mercedes put a hand to her forehead.

"I don't believe you." Quinn stayed loyal.

"I don't care." Marcy crossed her legs. "He better stop messing with my baby before I whoop up his daddy."

"We'll talk to him." Mercedes placated her.

"This was funny and all but we came here to talk about your girlfriend." Karou bit off.

"You have zero home training!"

Karou stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up, Rou." Marcy rolled her eyes. "We get together too damn much and talk about all kinds of stuff. It's not like this is our first meeting just because Ellen's here. Stop being a pigeon."

"Did you just call me a pigeon?!"

"Don't get offended." Yuria warned.

"Get offended." Santana sassed.

"San!" Brittany chided.

"I can't wait to have this baby so I can dropkick her!" Karou clenched her fists.

"I'm not scared of you!" Santana flipped her hair.

"You better learn, chickenhead!"

"Who are you calling a chickenhead, you sperm bank?!"

"Gross…" Marcy wrinkled her nose.

"Guys, stop!" Mercedes waved her hands. "Stop fighting! You are always fighting!"

"It's her, Wheezy!" Santana pointed to Karou.

Who started crying. "Your she-beast friend is mean to me!"

"Guys!" Mercedes sighed as Quinn and Marcy snickered. "Stop acting like two year olds. They will emulate you."

"You mean my baby's gonna come out arguing?" Karou sniffled gently.

"He's going to come out screaming." Marcy corrected.

"_No_." Karou began crying.

"It's not as much fun when she cries." Santana sulked.

"San…" Brittany swatted her.

"Don't cry, Cuz." Marcy's hormones kicked in. "Your baby will do enough of that."

Karou screamed and cried harder.

Mercedes facepalmed as Yuria tried to soothe Karou and the other girls giggled. Marcy was just confused. "Marcy didn't mean your baby would be a crybaby."

"All babies are crybabies." Marcy pointed out.

Quinn's lips twitched heavily. "I love you so much."

"What?" Marcy shrugged.

"You suck!" Karou wailed.

"If you would have sucked, you wouldn't be getting on my nerves now."

Santana slipped out of her chair laughing.

"Oh my." Brittany was shocked she'd say that.

Quinn had a huge smile on her face. She was so glad to be there.

Yuria was in shock herself. She couldn't believe Marcy's hormones let her say that.

Mercedes' open mouth was rounded.

Karou stared at Marcy before throwing her head back and wailing loudly. "You hate me!"

"I do now." Marcy blinked.

Karou clung to Yuria and cried.

"Marcy!" Mercedes hissed.

Marcy hit her. "Because of your hormones. You're nerve-wracking and the baby's not even here yet. Why can't you be like Yuri?"

Yuria blushed.

"Yuri yells at Arnold all day!" Karou whimpered.

"And it's hilarious." Marcy told her.

"You want me to yell at him more?"

"I want you to nad up. All you do is cry and take things the wrong way."

"You think I take things the wrong way?"

"I know you take things the wrong way."

Karou pouted. "Fine. I'll stop crying."

"No, you won't but we still love you."

Karou smiled. "Pregnant lady hug?"

"I'm not getting up, Rou."

"Fine! _I'll_ get up! Making me work when I'm further along!"

Marcy was tempted to push her but didn't want to hurt her little cousin inside of Karou. She let Karou hug her but made a face and didn't move.

"You're just the worst at this!"

"I don't like you."

Karou started crying.

"We should have started a pool."

**_MMC_**

Quinn led Noelle and the twins inside. "Go to the playroom."

The trio took off running.

She closed the door behind herself and locked it before going to the kitchen. "Hey."

"Hey." Mercedes scratched her nose.

"What are you making for dinner? I'm very hungry." Quinn leaned against the island.

"I don't know. I promised Mikey tacos last week and haven't made them yet."

Soleil cried from her basinet.

Mercedes went to her and picked her up.

"I think she's hungry, too." Quinn sat at the high stools of the island.

"Let me feed her and change her. We'll decide what to eat later." Mercedes' stomach rumbled. "Or sooner."

Quinn laughed.

Mercedes kissed her cheek on the way out. She went upstairs and sat in the rocking chair to feed her youngest daughter.

Soleil ate greedily and held her mom's breast as if trying to make sure it didn't get away.

Mercedes hummed to her. When she was finished, Mercedes burped her then changed her diaper. She took her back down below stairs.

"You're back!" Quinn was happy.

"I told you I was coming back." Mercedes put Soleil back in her basinet.

"I know but-"

"You're clingy?" Mercedes gave her a knowing look.

"It's new." Quinn pouted.

"No, it's not."

Quinn laughed. "It could be!"

Mercedes gave a rueful smile. "What kind of tacos do you want?"

**_MMC_**

"You pick them up, too?" Ellen was impressed.

"It's our time to bond." Mal shrugged as he washed his hands of developing liquid.

"I wish I could have had more time to bond with my father towards the end." Ellen bowed her head.

Mal looked at her sharply. "End of what?! Your dad's still alive!"

"The end of high school, Mal." She giggled.

"Oh." He shook his head. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what?" She blinked up at him innocently.

"Oh no, you don't. You're not going to say something outrageous then cute your way out of it. Marcy does it all the time. I recognize the signs."

She pouted.

"No. Nope. No!"

She wrapped her arms around his middle.

"She taught you this, didn't she?" He peered down at her.

She smiled smugly. "Maybe."

A throat clearing had them turning quickly. It was Tia and she had a clear attitude.

Mal grimaced, not wanting to get into a big thing. "See you tomorrow, Tia. Have a nice night."

Tia glared at him then Ellen. "Goodnight, Mal."

"Have a nice night, Tia." Ellen felt Tia didn't like her.

And she was right. Tia turned on her heels and went to the back.

"Okay." Mal drew the word out before patting Ellen's arms. "Let's get the kids."

Ellen smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. She resolved to talk to Marcy about it when they got to the house.

**_MMC_**

Marcy took a sip of apple juice as she closed the fridge door with her hip.

"Alright, I'm going to go." Jeanette took her apron off.

"You say that like you worked hard on dinner."

Jeanette narrowed her eyes. "I watched four of your children all afternoon."

"But did you make dinner?"

"Marcy!" Jeanette set her hands on her hips.

Marcy took another sip.

"You're impossible, girl!" Jeanette gave up.

Marcy stuck her bottom lip out.

"I'm not looking! I'm leaving!" Jeanette squeezed her eyes closed and walked away.

"But I love you, Mother." Marcy followed.

Jeanette's eyes flew open and she turned around. "Really?"

"Yes." Marcy blinked innocently.

Jeanette hugged her. "I love you, too, bad girl,"

"Do you have a show tonight?"

"Yes." Jeanette had tried a bunch of activities when she and her family moved to Italy. But the only thing that stuck was dancing so she rehearsed in the mornings then did a show at night.

"Knock 'em dead."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

The front door opened and Mal came in with Ellen and the kids.

"Hi, guys!" Jeanette accepted hugs from her grandchildren.

"Hi, Gram! Hi, Mommy!" They hugged both women.

"Go do your homework." Marcy kissed each.

The twins ran off to do their homework while Riley went to the playroom.

"Hey, Mom." Mal kissed his mother's cheek.

"Hello, my son." Jeanette pinched his cheeks.

"Ow! Mom, stop!"

She smacked a cheek lightly. "How are you going to tell me to stop?! I am your mother!"

"Marce!"

"Alright." Marcy sighed and began pushing Jeanette. "Get out."

"How dare you put me out?!" Jeanette fussed.

"It's easy. Get out."

"I'm going to get you both for this!" Jeanette snatched away from Marcy and gathered her things. "You haven't seen the last of me!"

"Of course." Marcy blinked. "You'll be back tomorrow."

Jeanette growled before slamming out of the house.

"Wow." Ellen was flabbergasted. "I didn't even get to say hi."

"You'll see her tomorrow." Marcy waved that away. "So how was your day?"

Ellen smiled warmly. "It was great. Mr. Anelli was everything you said but it was a real gallery-"

"What did you say?!" Mal demanded.

"I said he was batshit crazy and not to be trusted." Marcy walked back to the kitchen.

The duo followed her, Mal fuming. "Would you stop talking about my boss?! I don't talk about yours!"

"Mr. Monstea is pure!" She gasped.

"He's a beatnik!"

Her mouth fell open as her brows came together. "That's better than an egotistical, sadistic, idiotic hippie wannabe!"

Mal couldn't even say anything. He was stuck.

Marcy stomped to a cabinet and started taking out dishes.

Ellen was worried. She'd never been privy to a fight like that. She debated saying something but in the end, she didn't need to.

Mal started when Ellen hugged him. He breathed deeply until he was calm then crabwalked over to his wife. "Hey? Your boss is cool. I like him a lot."

Ellen included Marcy in their hug.

Marcy's frown melted away. "Your boss is an idiot and I hate him. But he's your boss and all that matters is that _you_ like him. I'll be nicer."

Mal kissed her. "Thank you."

She laid her head on his shoulder momentarily. "Pizza will be here soon."

"You ordered pizza?"

"Yeah. I had a craving and wanted takeout. I made a salad and for dessert; brownies!"

Mal laughed at the joy on her face at the word "brownies". "Well done, baby."

**_MMC_**

"Can I help you with the baby?" Ellen asked.

Marcy looked at her with wide eyes. "You want to help with Ais?"

"Yeah. She's so cute." Ellen smiled at the 17 month old.

"She looks like Mal."

Mal was extremely offended. "Don't call my baby ugly!"

"I wasn't even calling _you_ ugly."

His expression dropped. "Stop it! Stop it right now!"

She grinned.

"You're not getting out of this!"

Her grin widened.

"Stop doing me like this! Especially in front of my kids!"

She kissed his cheek.

He sighed. "At least in front of the kids?"

She nodded, lying.

He sighed again, knowing she was lying. "Come on, mini mes. Who wants to watch _Doc McStuffins_?"

"Me!" The kids screamed.

Mal got up and walked out, a troop of children on his heels.

"Did you really mean he was ugly?" Ellen wanted to know.

"No." Marcy began collecting dishes.

"Really?" Ellen was suspicious.

"You sound like Mikey. _Really_. She does look like him. They all do."

Ellen smiled. "That's so nice of you!"

"No, it's not. I can see."

"But they look like you, too."

"No, they don't." Marcy shook her head. "They're cute."

"Marcy, _you're_ cute!"

Marcy shook her head with a blush. "Thank you but no."

"I'll tell Mal."

Marcy sighed. "Just thank you then."

"I hate when you say stuff like that." Ellen watched her clean up.

"Stuff like what?"

"That you're ugly or stupid. You're neither."

"I don't need a pep talk." Marcy washed down the table.

"I think you're beautiful and brilliant."

Marcy said nothing.

"You have a Nobel Prize! How could you think you're stupid?!"

"I got lucky." Marcy didn't want to talk about her shortcomings anymore.

"You researched and studied for months." Ellen didn't get it.

"It shouldn't have taken months." Marcy went to the sink and washed out the dishtowel.

"No one figured it out before you! The greatest minds of our generation and before couldn't figure it out! But you did."

Marcy started the dishwasher.

"Don't you talk to your therapist about stuff like this? She has to know how you feel about yourself. Does Mal?!"

"Hey!" Marcy came alive and stabbed a finger in her direction. "Leave him out of this!"

"You can't tell me you've been _hiding _your low self esteem from him!"

"It's not low self esteem." Marcy sniffed as she folded the dishrag. "I pride myself of being honest, especially with myself."

"That's not honesty!"

"Just drop it!"

Ellen blinked. Marcy had never yelled at her before. "Fine."

"I think Mal needs help corralling the older six. I can handle Ais on my own." Marcy picked the little girl up from her highchair.

Ellen knew she was being dismissed. "Okay."

Marcy waited for her to leave before doing so as well. She felt bad for how the conversation turned out but how she felt about herself was private and something she wasn't open to discussing.

She sighed before kissing Aisling's cheek. "Do you love Mommy?"

Aisling opened her mouth and put it on Marcy's face, just under her left eye.

"Thank you." Marcy's heart lifted. "Mommy loves you, too."


	4. Chapter‘Four

"Come on, Patti!" Santana snapped. "She's been here four days and we haven't met her yet!"

"_And_?!" Marcy bit off.

"What's going on, Marcy?" Mercedes asked. "You've been snappy anytime anyone brings her up. Are you and Ellen having problems?"

"I don't have to sit through this." Marcy struggled to her feet.

Quinn hopped up and pushed her gently back down before sitting in her lap. "Now tell us what's going on."

"You think I won't push you onto the ground just because you're pregnant?" Marcy lifted a brow. "You're barely two months."

"You won't hurt my baby." Quinn was confident.

Marcy groaned. "You get on my nerves!"

"Just tell us!"

"Please?" Mercedes added.

"Dammit…" Marcy sighed. "We had words."

"What'd you say to her?!" Quinn demanded.

Marcy straightened her legs, which made Quinn tumble.

Santana laughed. "So what was said?"

"None of your business." Marcy sipped her tea.

Quinn got up from the floor. "What if she leaves?!"

"I guess she'll be gone then, won't she?"

"You don't want that, Marceline Anne." Yuria told her.

"And what do I want?"

"You want to be in a thruple like us." Karou shrugged.

"That's stupid."

"You're really willing to throw away everything you have with Ellen just because you disagreed? Marcy, that's illogical." Mercedes appealed to her linear thinking.

Marcy lowered her eyes. "Maybe."

"No _maybe_. It is. How do you expect to get anywhere in life if you keep quitting everything at the first sign of trouble?"

Marcy pouted. "You're right."

Mercedes brightened. "Talk to her. I'm sure you can solve your problems and this visit will be back on track."

"Thanks, Mercy. The rest of you suck."

The others were heavily offended. "Hey!"

_**MMC**_

"Do you want to come to work with me or with Marce?" Mal asked as he did every day that week.

Ellen opened her mouth but Marcy beat her talking. "Actually I think we should talk."

"We?"

"Ellen and myself."

"Okay." He stood up. "Come on, mini mes. Say goodbye to Mommy and Ms. Ellen."

The kids said their goodbyes and ran out.

Mal kissed his wife and poked Ellen before leaving.

A quiet Rose began cleaning.

"We can talk in the office." Marcy grabbed her cup of decaf coffee.

Ellen nodded and grabbed her own.

They left and traveled to the office

located by the laundry room. They went inside and shut the door behind them.

Marcy sat at her desk and pointed for Ellen to take a seat opposite it. When the redhead was comfortable, she leaned back in her own chair. "We have to talk about Monday."

Ellen nodded once. "Okay."

"I apologize for snapping on you."

"Thank you. I accept your apology."

It was quiet for a moment before Marcy's brows drew together. "You aren't going to apologize for pushing?"

"Marcy, I'm not going to let you say bad things about yourself!"

"They're not bad things!"

"So if I said I was stupid or ugly, you'd let me?"

"For one, I can't control your mouth. You can say whatever you want. Two, you're neither of those things so you shouldn't be saying them."

"Neither are you!"

"We agree to disagree." Marcy turned her head.

Ellen sighed. "If we must."

"I don't want to keep arguing."

"Neither do I."

"Do you want to go to work with me?"

"I'd like that." Ellen resolved to not bring up the argument again but she was not done trying to change Marcy's mind. "What do you do there?"

"Well I finished my album. We're having a listening party."

"A listening party." Ellen's eyes rounded. "Wow."

"That impresses you?" Marcy lifted a brow.

"Yes. When is your album coming out?"

"In a few weeks. It's available for preorder now."

"I'll preorder it then."

"No. That wasn't a hint. I was just saying-"

"Marcy. I want it."

Marcy's lips curved. "You're so cute when you're supportive."

Ellen blushed.

**_MMC_**

"Yay!" Brittany yelled loudly and threw her arms around Artie's neck.

He chuckled. "I just said I have a day off."

"We haven't seen you in forever!"

"Last week."

"Forever!"

Santana rolled her eyes with an amused smile. She put the kids in their highchairs. "Who's hungry?"

"Me!" AJ and Ana cried.

"Whoever's the quietest gets fed first."

"Does that only count for them or does anyone over the age of two get a chance to participate?" Artie grinned.

"You lost already."

"Aw dang!"

The two year olds giggled. "Papí!"

"Don't be mean, San." Brittany begged.

"Ama is always mean." Artie teased.

Santana gave him an ugly look as the kids began chanting, "Mean Ama! Mean Ama!"

"No, babies!" Brittany outstretched a hand. "Ama's not mean!"

"Papí's going to get hurt." Santana narrowed her eyes on her husband.

"No!" The toddlers cried.

"No." Artie was amused.

"The faster you eat, the sooner you can see Noelle and the triplets." Santana enticed.

"Yay!" The kids beat on their trays.

"I see I'm getting the boot." Artie grinned.

"Boot!" Ana yelled.

Artie wheeled close and kissed her face. She giggled so he did it again. "How's my moody girl?"

"Moody!" She repeated.

"I see!" He pinched her cheek.

"Stop!" She hunched her shoulder.

"How you gon tell me to stop?" He wiggled his finger against her neck.

She giggled. "Stop, Papí!"

He left her alone. "I guess I'll go see how my son is. He'll love me."

Ana watched him roll around to AJ. She pouted as the two bonded. "No!"

AJ giggled as he tried to remember the handshake his father was teaching him. He was hopelessly lost.

Ana pulled on his arm and stuck hers out to disrupt them.

"Stop, Ann." Artie swatted at her.

Ana started crying.

"What did you do to my baby?!" Santana demanded.

"I didn't do anything to _my_ baby. She's just mad I'm ignoring her." Artie's lips twisted.

"Don't ignore my baby!"

"I'll ignore _you_!"

Brittany stepped in before it got ugly. "Guys, the kids are watching. Kiss and makeup."

"I'm not kissing this toad!" Santana went back to the stove.

"I'm not making up with this shrew!" Artie agreed.

"Who are you calling a shrew?!"

"Who are you calling a toad?!"

"You, Sit 'N Spin!"

"Only Boo Thang can call me that, banshee!"

Santana screamed loudly.

Ana screamed loudly, copying her mother.

Brittany started crying.

Santana and Ana stopped screaming and Artie and AJ reached out for Brittany, even though they were nowhere near close.

Brittany went and sat on Artie's lap. She curled up like Lord Tubbington and sobbed into her husband's chest.

"Hey, Britt, it's okay." Artie tried to wipe her face but it was buried into his front.

"You guys… are always… _fighting_!"

"We're just different people. We have differences of opinion."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah." Santana spoke up. "You and I disagree sometimes. But that doesn't mean I don't love you. Jimi and I are just passionate. We'll never stop loving each other."

"Promise?" Brittany sniffed.

"Promise!" Both swore.

She popped up. "Good! Now let's finish breakfast and go see our friends!"

"Mamí okay?" AJ asked with his arms outstretched.

"Mamí's perfect." Brittany kissed his face as he giggled.

"She played us." Artie set his chin in his hand.

"Maybe we _do_ fight too much?" Santana wondered. "We have to do better. Set a better example for the kids."

"I can do it."

She looked at him sharply and scowled at his wide grin and moving eyebrows. "I don't like you."

"Yeah but you promised to love me." He unlocked his brakes and wheeled to the table.

She was really starting to regret that now. She watched her family interact and smiled. Maybe not.

_**MMC**_

Ellen was bowled over by the studio and everything in it but she was even more impressed with Marcy. She treated this as a real job. Ellen knew she'd be too geeked to sit still.

At the moment, they were listening to the last track of the album and reporters were giving their opinions. Marcy sat in her chair, slowly rubbing her stomach with a bored expression on her face.

Ellen sat next to her, really loving the song. She bobbed her head and drummed her fingers. It was a great song.

It ended and the reporters wanted soundbites they could print easily. Gianni handled that beautifully before saying that Marcy had another meeting to get to. People began to disperse.

"You have another meeting?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah. With my bed." Marcy stood up carefully.

"Why'd your manager say you have another meeting if you're just going home?"

"Because then they wouldn't leave." Marcy went to crafty and picked out a bottle of juice.

"Are you really going to take a nap?" Ellen followed her.

"I have to. I'm tired. You don't have to though."

"Actually I'm kinda tired, too."

"Are you sure? I don't want you to force yourself to sleep."

"No, I'm sleepy."

"Okay. We can go. I'm done here."

"You don't have to talk to anyone?"

"I don't talk to nobody I don't want to talk to."

Ellen smiled wanly. "That's not what I meant."

"I'm going to sleep in half an hour. Nothing and nobody is going to stop me."

"Why half an hour?" Ellen was confused.

"That's how long it'll take to get home and get naked."

Ellen looked from Marcy's face to Marcy's chest. She gulped.

Marcy smirked. "If you're nice to me, I'll let you sleep with me."

Ellen blushed.

"Come on." Marcy held out her hand.

Ellen was stricken. "Marcy?!"

"So we can leave." Marcy didn't laugh but her eyes danced.

Ellen blushed to her roots before taking Marcy's hand. "You're enjoying this."

"I am." Marcy started forward. There were a few people who tried to talk to her, including her manager and her assistant, Raul. She blew right past them.

She (and Ellen) walked to the lifts and rode down to the basement. They went to Travis and climbed inside.

Marcy drove home, Ellen again marveling over the interior of the towncar. Once home, Marcy led the way upstairs after parking.

"Let me just check on the kids." Marcy locked the door behind them.

"I can go with you." Ellen didn't mind.

Marcy checked her phone. "It's after noon so they'll be eating lunch."

Ellen nodded.

They set off for the kitchen and saw Rose with Jeanette and the kids. All of the kids.

"Hey!" Marcy kissed Aisling and the triplets.

"Mommy!" They were happy to see her.

"Tia!" Mike-Mike, Cai and Noelle yelled.

"Hi, my babies!" She kissed them, too. "Where's Mommy and Mama?"

"Work." Mike-Mike pouted. He had his father's antsiness.

"They're at work? Where's Daddy?"

"Dance!" Noelle screamed.

"Daddy's dancing?" Marcy tickled the two year old under her chin.

"Huh huh!"

"That's work." Mike-Mike informed Marcy.

"Because that's what Daddy gets paid to do?" Marcy smiled.

"Money!" Noelle knew that word well.

"You are your mother's daughter."

Noelle beamed. "Sammich?"

"Oh no, thank you, sweetheart. Ms. Ellen and I are going to take a nap."

"Oh really?" Rose raised a brow.

"Yeah, Ma." Marcy waved goodbye to the children. "See you in an hour, loves."

"Night-night, Mommy!" Cheyenne waved back.

"It's not night." Calliope pointed out.

Cheyenne groaned with an eye-roll.

"Sleep tight, Mommy?" Christian was confused.

"Thank you, Chrissy." Marcy kissed his cheek as he beamed. "I'll see you when we wake up, Mother."

Jeanette nodded.

"I won't be here." Rose called out as Marcy was dragging Ellen out.

Marcy grunted and kept going.

"That was a little mean." Ellen spoke up by the time they were climbing the stairs.

"What was mean?"

"I think your mother wanted you to say goodbye to her."

Marcy gave her a slow longways glance.

"I don't want to fight and it's totally your business but I think you should talk to her."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to talk to that woman?!" Marcy exploded.

Ellen's eyes widened.

As quickly as she'd gotten mad, Marcy calmed down. "I'm sorry. It's just something my stupid best friend said."

Ellen raised a brow.

Marcy sighed and smacked her lips. "My stupid best friend thinks I should have a stupid conversation with my stupid mother but I'm not going to."

"Well you're calling everyone stupid so it must mean a lot to you."

Marcy blinked at Ellen. She knew the mother downplayed others' importance to her to regain a semblance of control? "We spend too much time together."

"This is the first time we've seen each other in person in four years." Ellen was confused.

Marcy smirked and led her down the hall to the master suite.

"That's very rude of you not to answer me."

"Ask a question."

Ellen huffed. "Are you going to talk to your mother?"

"No." Marcy answered easily enough as she went to the closet.

Ellen stood in the doorway and was about to respond when Marcy shimmied out of her silken (but not actual silk) pants. Ellen gasped. "You're undressing!"

"I said I would." Marcy ripped off the satin shirt.

"But- but- but-"

"I keep my word, Ellie." Marcy pulled on a pair of bright red leggings.

"You haven't gained any weight, have you?" Ellen was mesmerized.

"Nope." Marcy knew she wasn't supposed to be proud of that but she grew up a big girl and it appealed to her vanity to be six months pregnant and not look it.

"That's not healthy, is it?" Ellen came inside a bit.

Marcy shrugged but she knew the answer. She went through Mal's clothes and found one of his sweatshirts. She pulled it on.

"That looks good on you." Ellen roved over her form.

"I always take his clothes. That's why he gets them so big." Marcy threw her old clothes on a hanger for dry cleaning and left the closet.

Ellen followed. "I used to borrow his sweaters when we were dating. He never got mad."

"He likes it. It's a brand." Marcy went to the bedroom and the first nightstand.

"A brand? How do you know?" Ellen stood on the threshold.

Marcy took off all her jewelry but her wedding bands. "I asked. He told me."

Ellen's eyes widened. "You asked?! And he told you?!"

"If you want to know something, you gotta ask. A closed mouth doesn't get fed. And yes, he told me. What was he supposed to do? lie?"

"Well yeah. Who admits to liking to brand people?"

"Honest people. I like to brand him, too. I buy nearly everything he owns. The last three books he's read has been about keeping your wife happy. Do you really think he'd pick that out? I want any hoe that looks at him to know he has a wife and to step right the fuck off."

Ellen laughed in surprise. "Oh my goodness! Does he know?"

"Does he know why I bought the books? He can probably guess." Marcy toed her socks off.

"Oh goodness, you guys are goals."

Marcy waggled her brows before turning the bed back. "Get in."

Ellen blushed. "I couldn't-"

"What did I say? I don't lie. I said if you were nice to me, I'll let you sleep with me. You were nice. So get in."

Ellen's cheeks resembled her hair. "But-?"

Marcy went to her and pulled her forward by the hand until they got to the large bed. She pushed Ellen onto it. "Take your shoes off."

Ellen did as told.

"Scoot to the headboard."

Again, Ellen obeyed.

Marcy got in and arranged the covers around them. She turned on her side and closed her eyes.

Ellen waited but nothing happened. "That's it? We're really going to sleep?"

"Girl, I'm tired. If you wanted daytime nookie, you should have come three months ago when I was still throwing up everywhere."

Ellen flushed. "But-"

"Shhh! Sleepytime."

Ellen didn't know why she was surprised. Marcy never did what you expected. She slid down in the bed and got comfortable.

Everything was quiet and still for ten minutes until Marcy's phone rang.

Marcy groaned and reached for it, swiping to answer bitterly, "What?!"

A throat cleared. "Mrs. Chang?"

"What?!"

The voice was rattled. "Mrs. Chang, we have your son in the headmaster's office."

"What?" Marcy sat up and actually opened her eyes.

"He's been in a fight-"

"My baby!"

"He isn't badly hurt but we wanted to call you so we could resolve this issue."

"I'll be right there." Marcy accidentally hung up.

"What's going on?" Ellen asked groggily.

"Mally's in trouble." Marcy threw the covers back and picked her socks off the floor.

"Oh no! What's wrong?!" Ellen sat up.

"He got in a fight!" Marcy pulled the socks on and scooped up the jewelry. She grabbed her phone and ran to the closet to put on shoes. "Come on!"

Ellen hurried to put on her own shoes and race after her.

They fled the rooms and ran downstairs. They checked the kitchen, where the kids were finishing their lunch and Rose was gone.

"Mother, we have to go! We'll be right back!" Marcy yelled. "If Mal calls, tell him I'm handling it but don't call him!"

"Marcy, what's going on?!" Jeanette was worried.

"Mally got into a fight!"

"Pow pow?" Christian asked.

"No, sweetie. I hope!"

"Marcy, go!" Jeanette waved her hands.

Marcy grabbed Ellen's hand and pulled her out.

"Mally goin to jail?" Mike-Mike asked.

"Of course not, sweetie." Jeanette smiled at him before it faded in panic. "I hope not!"

**_MMC_**

Marcy and Ellen were shown the headmaster's office. They were told to take a seat.

"Wow." Ellen spoke in hushed tones while surveying the walls. "He has a lot of degrees."

"This school came highly recommended. We were put on the waiting list before the twins were a year old." Marcy crossed her legs.

"I couldn't imagine. What do they even learn here. The twins are in kindergarden, right?"

"It's just first year here." Marcy wouldn't stop watching the door. "They get a refresher course from preschool and learn other things. The twins already knew their colors and English and numbers so they learned how to tell time, how to count past 100, how to read, some science courses and a little bit of history. Now they're learning more science and history with more math and reading."

"Oh my goodness! Can you imagine learning about all that at their age?"

"Yes. We learned stuff like that at their age but I knew beforehand because I just had to learn how to read." Marcy wasn't particularly paying attention to this conversation.

"When'd you learn how to read?"

"I was two. It was a Celtic bible. I taught myself."

Ellen was dumbfounded. "What?!"

"I think he's finally coming!" Marcy waved her to be quiet.

Sure enough, the door opened. It was the headmaster with a little boy and his parents and of course Mally. The man's assistant followed behind.

They all took seats.

Marcy checked over Mally but other than a bloody nose, he was fine.

"Mrs. Chang, I want to thank you for coming down here so promptly." Headmaster Ean Sumpter steepled his fingers. "We really appreciate the library you donated during the Christmas rally."

"What happened?" Marcy didn't care about all of that.

"This is Mr. and Mrs. Deon. Mr. and Mrs. Tyler Deon, meet Mrs. Marceline Anne Chang and- and you are?" He peered at Ellen.

"She's none of your business. What happened?" Marcy repeated.

He cleared his throat. "Apparently there was an altercation on the playground about twenty minutes ago. Go on, lads. Tell your parents what it was about."

The five year olds began talking at once.

Headmaster Sumpter whistled. "One at a time!"

"It's all his fault!" Mally accused a split second before his adversary glared in his direction. "He's a jerk!"

"Mally, what happened?" Marcy took his hand. "Just tell me the truth."

Mally took a deep breath and an angered glare at his classmate before telling his mother what happened. "Mickey told her friends about Ms. Ellen and this girl, Monica said it was weird and Wolf said that it _was _weird and that Daddy wanted to do grown up things with Ms. Ellen with you before he divorced you and moved her in and we was gonna come from a broken home and Daddy was gonna stop loving us and you were going to go away and spend lots of money to forget you ever had us and- and- and!"

Marcy wiped his face as he'd started to cry. "Shhh! Shhh! You stop all that now. You know Daddy and I are not going to get divorced. We love each other very much. And you know he'd never stop loving you. You know why?"

"Cuz he's stuck?" He blinked up at her.

She chuckled. "No. Because he loves you more than himself. We both do. And I would never leave you. Not permanently. And you know Mommy doesn't like spending money. I'm not going nowhere to spend no money of mine."

Mally smiled with hope in his eyes. "Really?"

"For real, for real." She tapped his nose. "Now what happened after all that ugly he spewed?"

"I punched him in the eye." Mally lowered his eyes. "I was just so mad. Then he called Ms. Ellen a naughty name and said you were stupid and old. So I hit him again and again. I didn't stop until the teachers pulled us apart."

"How'd you get this?" She palmed his head and turned his nose to the light.

"He kicked me as they were pulling me off him."

"Did you punch him in the throat?"

"Mrs. Chang?!" Headmaster Sumpter gasped along with the Deons.

Mally grinned. "I did!"

The assistant chuckled before buttoning her lips.

"Now Mally, you know you should resolve conflicts with your words first, right?" Marcy didn't care about them.

"Yes, Mommy." Mally nodded, chastised.

"You should have told him that it's clear his mother couldn't satisfy his daddy and that's why he brought some girl that looks like she's fourteen up in here instead of his real mother. You should have told him that maybe he's the reason he comes from a broken home and that his parents hate having him around and that's why he knows so much about fathers losing love and mothers going away to spend money."

"Mrs. Chang?!" Headmaster Sumpter sputtered.

"You should have told him that his mammy was that naughty word and if she wasn't so stupid, she wouldn't have spent her life with his worthless daddy and gotten to be so old that she's run out of options."

Headmaster Sumpter was ready to pass out. "My word!"

"Excuse you, young girl!" Mr. Deon sputtered. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Where's your ex-wife?" Marcy challenged.

"I don't have to explain myself to you! And for the record, you look like _you're_ fourteen!"

"Because I'm 22 and keep myself up. Not because I just got in my double digits." Marcy turned to the young girl. "Honey, you can tell us if he has you hostage. We'll help you."

The girl looked to her husband.

He grew red in the face. "She is not being held hostage!"

"That's what kidnappers always say." Marcy rolled her eyes before piercing the headmaster with a steely eyed look. "What's his punishment? He did throw the first punch."

Headmaster Sumpter cleared his throat. "A week without extra-curricular activities."

"No football?" Mally sulked.

"No, young man. Although your mother's words were harsh and inappropriate, she was right in that you must resolve conflicts with words. You could have told him that you didn't appreciate his words and that you didn't want to hear anymore. You could have told a teacher. You had options."

"Do not let anyone take away your choices, baby." Marcy agreed with the headmaster wholeheartedly on that point. "You are always in control of you."

The headmaster nodded. "Go on back to class."

The boys left.

"That's it?!" Mr. Deon was appalled. "Her kid nearly kills my boy and he just doesn't have to stay at school as long for a week?!"

"Look here, midlife crisis." Marcy turned to him. "I'm going to say this once and once only. Your kid crosses my son again and you're going to see me. And you don't want to see me."

"Are you threatening me, girl?!" He was incredulous.

"I'm promising you, snake. Look at me." She pointed to her eyes. "You do not want to see me."

He gulped. "Come on, Corrine."

Corrine stood up and followed behind her husband meekly.

"Mrs. Chang, you cannot threaten a lawyer." Headmaster Sumpter was at his wits end with Marcy.

"When he comes up missing, I want you to think about this moment." Marcy stood up and pulled her purse strap higher on her shoulder. She reverted to English. "Come on, Elle."

Ellen stood up, completely lost at what just happened. Her Italian lessons were slow going.

Marcy took her hand and they left.

"What happened?" Ellen finally asked when they were in the car.

"That little snot said we were weird and that Mal and I were going to get a divorce." Marcy was still mad.

"Oh no! Why would he say that?"

Marcy looked at her.

She gasped. "Because of our situation?! But we haven't done anything!"

"We will." Marcy faced forward again and took a left.

Ellen's cheeks warmed. "How would he even know anything about our situation?!"

"My guess is his momma let a slut in for a threesome in a last ditch effort to save her marriage but it didn't work. Kids pick up on everything."

"That wasn't that little boy's mother?"

"Of course not. I'm the youngest mother at that school. The youngest biological mother."

Ellen's mouth rounded. "Why did that man get so upset?"

"I told him to watch his whelp."

Ellen's lips trembled with the force not to laugh. "Oh Marcy."

Marcy stopped in front of the gallery. "Come on."

"Mal's job? Why are we here?" Ellen hurried to climb out.

Marcy opened the door for her. "We have to tell Mal what happened."

They went inside and up to the main counter. Tia came from the back room and immediately copped an attitude. "Oh. You."

"Is Mal here, trick?" Marcy snapped, having her own attitude.

"I'm not his keeper."

"You're about to be _broken_. Where is he?"

Tia took a step back. "He's in the back. He's working."

"Did I ask you what he's doing? Go get him."

"He's working." Tia repeated.

"Bitch, I said go get him!"

Tia's eyes filled with tears and fear as she took a step back and fled.

"Ooh, I can't stand that heifa." Marcy shook her head.

Ellen was in deep shock. She'd never heard Marcy talk like that to anyone. But a part of her was thrilled because she didn't like Tia either. "That was so mean!"

"Please." Marcy rolled her eyes.

Ellen smiled. "I don't think she likes me."

"Good. Cunt ain't got good taste."

Ellen gasped. "You said that word!"

"What? Taste? She doesn't."

"No, Marcy. The bad word."

Marcy slid her a sideways glance.

"I'm not saying it."

Marcy patted her shoulder. "We'll get the knickers out of your butt."

"Marcy!"

"Marcy?" Mal came from the back. "Ellen?"

"We have to talk." Marcy told him. "Mally got into a fight."

Mal's eyes widened. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He has a bloody nose but that's all."

"What did he lose his temper about this time?"

"I hate that you know him so well." She sighed. "Some punk said something about our situation."

"Situation?"

"Please don't do this. Not today."

"Don't do what?" He looked between them.

"She means the three of us." Ellen explained.

"Oh. Are you calling me stupid?!"

"I'm calling you a boy. So yes." Marcy waved a hand. "Are you caught up now? We have to talk to the kids about what's really going on. I don't want them confused. Or getting misinformation from outside forces."

"I thought we were having fun?" He looked between them again.

"We can talk about it at home. We just need to talk about it. The sooner, the better."

"What did the kid say? About us, I mean."

"He said we were weird, you were going to divorce me and stop loving the kids, I was going to go on an extended shopping spree and he called Ellen a "naughty word" and that I was stupid and old."

Mal's brows drew together. "That snot-nosed brat!"

"He called me a name?" Ellen was shocked and disturbed.

"Don't you want to punch him?" Marcy nodded.

"I do!" Mal spat.

"Guys! He's a five year old little boy!" Ellen was appalled.

"It's learned behavior." Marcy nodded. "I don't blame him."

"How was his parents?" Mal asked, still seething.

"His dad was an asshole and his stepmom was a five year old herself."

Mal rolled his eyes.

Antoll came from the back. "Malcolm! What are you doing up front? I need you in the back."

"I just bet." Marcy scowled.

"Marce!" Mal sniped.

"I mean, hello, Mr. Anelli." Marcy sighed deeply.

"Hello, Mrs. Chang." Antoll said stiffly. He didn't like her anymore than she liked him. He wanted total control over Mal and viewed her as a roadblock.

Marcy had run out of nice things to say so she pulled Mal over the counter. "We'll see you at home."

Mal kissed her. "See you."

"Bye." Ellen waved. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Anelli."

Antoll nodded, already fearing her hold on Mal. "You too, Ms. Majors."

Marcy and Ellen left and got in the car. Marcy started driving towards the market.

"Where are we going?" Ellen asked.

"Store. I hate that man- _I hate that man_!"

"Who?! Mr. Anelli?! He's a visionary!"

"He's an asshole cockring!"

Ellen flushed. "Do you hate everybody?"

"Damn near." Marcy muttered before taking her hand. "But not you."

Ellen smiled. "Thank you."

**_MMC_**

"Where have you been?!"

Marcy blinked at Santana, who was in the elder Changs' open doorway. "What?"

"We've been waiting on you!"

"Why?"

"Is this her?!" Santana pointed to Ellen, who was just as lost.

"This is Ellen."

Santana snatched up Ellen's free hand and dragged her in the house. "She's here!"

Marcy sighed before coming inside and shutting the door. Her friends…

She followed behind slowly and made it to the living room just as Santana was pushing Ellen into a chair. "I apologize now."

"What's happening?" Ellen was scared.

"They want to gawk at you and ask personal, embarrassing questions." Marcy was over it already.

"Don't listen to her." Quinn said with a bat of her eyelashes. "We just want to get to know you."

"Annoyingly and intrusively."

Quinn glared at her.

"You don't have to answer any questions. You don't even have to talk to them. We don't have to be here."

Ellen smiled. "I can answer a few questions."

"Don't say I didn't warn you. This is my friend, Yuria and my cousin, Karou. Both are pregnant by the same hottie because they're in one relationship and that hottie's cousin is this slammin dude, Artie but I call him RT. His wives are the sweet blonde, Brittany and the brash brunette, Santana.

These two are my sisters, Quinn and Mercy. We call Quinn Lucy but nobody else can. And lastly is my main man, Sam. I have no idea why'd he'd even want to be here."

"I just want to see you." Sam shrugged.

"He says gay shit like that all the time."

"Marcy!"

Ellen's eyes widened.

"I don't know why he doesn't have a permanent girlfriend. He says stuff like that all the time… _and_ _means it_! He should be drowning in pussy." Marcy shrugged.

Sam's head dropped. "I have dates."

"I know but you're looking for _forever_ and you're getting _for right now_." She waved him away.

He shrugged. She was right. "So Ellen, where do you come from?"

"Cleveland originally." Ellen cleared her throat, resigned to the fact that she'd never get over Marcy's mouth.

"I'm from Tennessee." He grinned wide.

"Nobody cares about you, Guppy Mouth!" Santana snapped.

"Santana!"

"San!" Brittany chastised.

"We don't!" Santana didn't care. "I wanna know about this tiny pale redhead that I'm sure Patti's tongue can do a number on."

"It will but that's none of your business." Marcy sat down.

"I want the dirty details!" Santana laughed happily.

"You're not gettin nothin."

"She said she'd answer some questions!"

"Sam's questions!"

"Ask her about-"

"No!" Marcy cut off Santana requesting Sam ask Ellen something. "A real Sam question!"

"I have a real Sam question." Mercedes held up a hand. "What are you going to do now that you're out of school?"

Marcy smiled at her sister. "Thanks, Mercy."

Ellen nodded. "I think I'm going to be a teacher. I wanted to be a photographer but my teachers all thought I'd be better behind a desk than a camera."

"Which is bullshit." Marcy bit off.

Her defense made Ellen smile.

"I'm so sorry." Mercedes meant it, too. "I couldn't imagine my instructors crushing my dreams like that. I think you should keep at it and then one day the door will open for you."

"Thank you. I'll think about it."

Quinn grinned. "I have a Sam question."

"No, you don't." Marcy was no fool.

"Yes, I do!"

"What is it?"

Quinn turned to Ellen. "How many girls have you slept with to think you can keep up with my sister?"


	5. ChapterFive

"Go play!" Marcy urged the kids after dinner.

The kids ran out, screaming to the playroom. Mally trailed out slowly.

"You're not in trouble. Get out."

He blew out a breath and ran out.

"I don't know. I think he should have some sort of punishment." Mal leaned back in his seat.

"Like what?" Marcy began loading the dishwasher.

"Maybe he can go with you when you walk the dogs and pick up their poop?"

"That's mean." She giggled.

"It'd teach him how to use his words."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm more interested in what we're going to tell them about us."

"What are you going to tell them?" Ellen spoke up.

"I think we have to figure out what we're doing. So I'm going to put my cards on the table. I love you both and I want us all to be together."

Ellen gasped.

Mal nodded. "I've loved the both of you for years. I never dreamed we could be together but it's a new time and we can be."

Ellen flushed.

"So what are you thinking, Elle?" Marcy pressed.

Ellen took a deep breath and spoke from the heart. "I've loved Mal since the first time he spoke to me. And I think I fell for you when I saw you at prom. I was set to be jealous of this mystery girl he was bringing but it was you and it was like the night sparkled a bit brighter."

"You had a boyfriend." Mal pointed out. "Why would you be jealous of whomever I brought to the dance?"

"Mal, we didn't break up because we fell out of love. We broke up because something was missing."

"Was it me?" Marcy asked.

Ellen giggled. "I think so."

"So what is it that we want?" Mal wondered. "Are we going to be in one relationship? Do we marry you? Is marriage even on the table?"

Marcy paled.

"Are you okay?" Ellen crossed to her.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I just had a mini panic attack about getting married. Old hangup. But I'm already married so I shouldn't be scared." Marcy was still pale.

"Marriage scares you?"

"_Scared_. I'm over it now."

"You look sick to your stomach."

"I'm fine." Her color was returning.

Ellen peered at her in concern.

"I'm fine." Marcy was breathing more easily. "Marriage kicks ass when it's with the right people."

Ellen smiled warmly. "And you think I can be the right person?"

"Sure do." Marcy pinched her chin gently.

Ellen flushed. "I think marriage is a little soon. We should get to know each other and bond as a threesome."

"Hey, you know I think we know enough about each other but if that's what you gotta do to want to marry us some day, so be it."

"Marce is right. We've been getting to really know each other over the past four years but if you need more time, we'll give it to you." Mal agreed.

Ellen smiled, filled with love for the both of them. "I promise not to take long. I just want to see how we'll be together. Without miles separating us."

"We're not rushing you." Marcy held up her hands.

"Take as much time as you need." Mal nodded.

Ellen hugged Marcy. "What are we going to tell the kids?"

_**MMC**_

The Chang kids looked up as their parents walked in.

"We have to talk." Marcy turned off the small TV and sat in one of the tiny chairs.

"Are we in trouble?" Riley asked.

"No, honey."

"Is Mally?" Mickey wanted to know. "Wolf is a jerk."

"His name's really Wolf?" Marcy shook her head. "No, Mally isn't in trouble. Although he will be picking up dog poop with me for a week."

"Dog poop?!"

"You know we have to pick up the dogs' poop on our walk."

"That's so gross, Mommy!"

"It may be but it's easy and next time your brother will use his words."

"I will, Mommy." Mally felt bad.

"We're proud of you defending us though, bud." Mal told him.

"You are?"

"Yeah. A real man defends his loved ones. Just usually with words."

"Wolf cried." Mally grinned. "After all the stuff Mommy said about his family."

"Mommy can make anybody cry."

Marcy gave him a very unamused look.

Mal grinned. "Point is, words always win."

"I want to thank you for defending my honor, Mally." Ellen spoke up. "I know it couldn't be easy to hear but the fact that he called me a naughty word and you didn't like it, makes me feel like you like me. And I'm glad cuz I like you, too."

Mally got up and hugged Ellen. "You're not that word."

"Thank you."

"We came in here to tell you what's going on with us." Marcy stated. "We want you to know so no one can tell you something wrong. It's a little strange but you have already seen it working with your Tias and Tio. With Aunt Santana, Aunt Brittany and Uncle Artie. With Cousin Karou and her spouses."

"Is it gonna be the three of you?" Riley asked. "Like them?"

"Yes." Mal told her.

"Are you gonna get married?" Mickey wanted to know.

"Not right now." Marcy shook her head. "But one day."

"So we have two mommies like Mike-Mike and Cai and Noelle?"

"Um… in a way. She's like your almost mommy. She has to spend time with you and get to know you first."

"What do we call her?" Mally wanted to know.

"Is Ms. Ellen too formal?" Mal frowned.

"Too what?"

"Formal." Marcy recited. "Uptight. Structured. Boring."

"Oh. Well yeah. If she's almost our mommy, can't we call her something else?"

"Can we call her "Mama" like the others do Tia Mercy?" Mickey grew excited.

"What do you think, Elle?" Marcy turned to the redhead.

Ellen smiled, awash in warm feelings. "I'd really like that but only if it makes you comfortable."

"I'm always gonna be mommy."

"Then great. Is there anything else you want to know?" She was talking to the kids.

Mickey thought it over. "Are you going to kiss Mommy and Daddy?"

"Do you not want me to?"

Mickey shook her head. "I like when they kiss. It'll show us that you're really in love."

Her parents looked at her in surprise. "Where did you get that from?!" Marcy croaked.

"One of Tia Mercy's parent magazines. It said that kissing in front of your kids shows healthy love and affection."

Marcy blinked. "I'm gon kill her."

"No, Mommy." Mickey got up and walked to her mother and encircled her waist. "You have to show us healthy love. I don't want to date a pimple."

"What?" Marcy was confused.

"I don't want to date a pimple from Augusta, Georgia."

Marcy's mouth fell open with a frown. "Are you trying to say you don't want to date a _pimp_?!"

"Yeah. A pimple."

Mal crouched down to her level. "Who's been talking about pimps in front of you?"

"I heard Mommy tell her friends that if it wasn't for you, she'd be with a pimple and seconds away from killing herself." Mickey hugged Marcy extra tight, scared.

"You said that?" Mal looked up at Marcy in surprise.

Marcy was surprised herself. "I did say that. Honey, you have to stop eavesdropping. Remember what I told you? _Eavesdroppers never hear anything good_."

"But Mommy, a pimple is bad!" Mickey was close to tears. "Remember that Madea movie?"

"I know pimps are bad. You promise me you'll stop listening in. It's wrong."

"Okay, Mommy."

"You really think you need me to be safe from pimps?" Mal was stuck.

"I need you to be safe from everybody." Marcy rubbed Mickey's back. "As for this affection situation, I suppose we can kiss more in front of you-"

"No, Mommy!" Riley piped up. "That's gross!"

"You gotta make up your minds! Do you want to see affection or not?!"

"No!"

"Shut up, Rye!" Mickey glared at her little sister.

Riley stuck her tongue out. "You shut up! That's nasty! _You're _nasty!"

"Nasty! Nasty!" Cheyenne chanted.

"I'm not nasty!" Mickey argued hotly. "You're just a baby!"

"Baby! Baby!"

"Shut up, Chey!" Riley screamed.

Calliope started crying.

"Girls!" Mal had had enough. "Girls, stop!" All was quiet so they heard Calliope's crying loud and clear. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Calliope sniffled. "I don't like fights."

"Come here, sweetie." He opened his arms. Calliope ran into them and let him pick her up. "I know you don't like fighting. Your sisters are sorry."

"Sorry, Calli." Cheyenne went to hug her sister in her dad's arms.

"Sorry, Calli." Riley and Mickey bowed their heads.

Marcy brushed Calliope's curly hair back from her face. "What do you say?"

"I forgive you." Calliope hiccuped.

"Good girl. I think we're all a little spent on talking about this so we can talk more about it at bedtime."

"Okay." Every speaking child said.

"Go back to your movie." Marcy turned the TV back on.

The kids ran to sit down. All except Christian, who'd been quiet this whole time. He went up to Ellen and pulled on her dress before raising his arms.

She picked him up and put him on her hip. "Yes?"

He hugged her briefly. "Hi, Mama."

Ellen's heart filled. "Hi, sweetie."

He wiggled to be put down then walked over to his siblings and plopped down.

"He's so precious!" Ellen whisper-screamed.

Marcy smiled as she took Ellen's hand to lead her out. "They all are. I wouldn't trade any of them for anything."

"They're some of my favorite people." Mal brought up the rear.

"They are great." Ellen smiled.

Marcy led the way into the den. "I can't wait for one of them to make me a grandmother."

_**MMC**_

"Are you sure?" Ellen asked again.

"Would you stop?!" Marcy was not amused by her skittishness.

"What if one of the kids comes in? What are they going to say finding me here?"

"Move over?"

Mal clapped a hand to his mouth.

Ellen didn't find it funny. "This is a big step!"

"We're only sleeping!" Marcy yelled.

Ellen stuck her bottom lip out.

"Don't be like that. We're only going to sleep in this bed tonight. It's not a big deal. Please stop making it one before I put you out."

"Of the room?"

"Of the house."

Mal snorted before looking elsewhere.

Both girls turned from looking at him but Ellen was the one to speak. "Okay. I'll be good."

"Just get in the bed." Marcy begged.

Ellen climbed in the big bed.

Marcy got on her side and Mal got on his. She turned off her light and snuggled down to get comfortable as he turned off his light and wrapped up in cover.

Ellen watched as they turned their backs on her and got comfortable. Was this how they slept without her?! "Hey?"

It was quiet (ish; music was playing).

"Hey!"

"Why is everyone hellbent on me being awake?" Marcy mumbled.

"I'm not. I just think that we could be sleeping better."

"The only way for that to be true is if you were quiet."

Mal snickered.

Ellen glared at the back of both their heads in equal measure. "I would like a hug!"

"I would like a tumbler of whisky." Marcy retorted.

Mal laughed into his pillows.

Ellen pinched his back before turning to Marcy. "Why can't we cuddle?!"

"I don't do that shit!" Marcy snapped.

"You don't cuddle with Mal?" Ellen found that hard to believe.

"He's how I know I don't like it."

"But I need it…" Ellen's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Dear Satan in hell." Marcy groaned. "Fine! Hold still!"

Ellen brightened as Marcy turned over and moved closer.

Marcy reached over Ellen and hit her husband. "Come on! You're in this, too!"

Mal wiped the smile from his face as he turned around and moved towards the center of the bed. He wrapped his long arms around both his wife and his girlfriend.

Ellen wiggled happily. "Thank you!"

Marcy grunted.

Mal chuckled. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep. We've had a long day."

"Okay." Ellen wiggled again and closed her eyes.

It was quiet after they told each other goodnight until Marcy murmured, "Psycho chick…"

_**MMC**_

"Who do you want to spend the day with?" Mal sucked down coffee.

"Marcy." Ellen smiled.

Marcy raised a brow at her chipper tone. "I'm not doing anything but spending time with the kids. I got the day off."

"That's okay. I just want to spend time with you."

"Awww!" Mickey cooed.

"What did I raise?" Marcy shook her head.

"A romantic." Mickey stood on the bench and stepped over Riley to kiss her mother.

Marcy kissed her back. "Crazy girl."

"You!"

"You." Marcy tapped her nose.

Mickey shook her head. "No! You!"

"I hate to interrupt your catfight but it's time to go." Mal stood.

"No, Daddy! I wanna stay here with Mommy and Mama!"

"You gotta get your life on track." Marcy shook her head. "You need your education."

"I know." Mickey sighed.

Ellen and Marcy got out of the booth and Marcy set Mickey on her feet. Mickey hugged her legs. "It's okay, Mickey Mouse. You'll see me plenty of times tomorrow. It's Saturday."

"Yay!" Mickey hugged both women then streaked out.

"Where did she even go?" Mal wondered. "Come on, namesake and Little Tornado."

"I not a tornado, Daddy!" Riley climbed from the booth.

"How do you know I was talking about you?" He got behind her.

She turned around and narrowed her eyes.

He plucked her up and set her on his hip. "Stop being so suspicious. That's your Tio Mike's job for Mommy."

Marcy gave him a look. "Get out."

He grinned. "Bye, baby."

"Bye." Her brow lifted slightly.

He leaned down to kiss her. "See you after work."

"Now kiss her." Marcy pointed to Ellen.

Who immediately blushed. "Oh no!"

Mal went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. He dipped her slightly and kissed her.

When he let her up, she was red and giggling. "Oh my!"

"Take my kids to school." Marcy ordered.

Mal kissed Riley's cheek (she held his face to hers for a minute). "We can leave. That's no problem. But we'll be back."

"I'm so scared." She kissed Mally.

"You better be." He kissed her again before walking out with Riley and Mally. "Come on, Mick! Where you at?!"

"When is your mother coming?" Ellen asked when it was quiet.

"She might not." Marcy hitched a shoulder.

"Why not?"

"I got the day off. I can watch my own kids."

"Seems a little unsupportive."

Marcy shrugged fully. "You take the kids to the playroom while I clean up in here. I'll join you when I'm done."

"Okay." Ellen took Aisling from her highchair. "Do you guys want to go to your playroom?"

Christian and Cheyenne ran out screaming. Calliope came to stand by her mom.

Marcy waved to let Ellen know she could go on. When the redhead was gone, Marcy turned to her daughter. "What's up?"

"Hug?" Calliope asked with her serious grey eyes.

Marcy squatted and opened her arms.

Calliope hugged her. "Love you, Mommy."

Marcy's heart thumped. "I love you, too Blueberry Compote."

Calliope palmed her mother's face and looked at her deeply before walking out.

Marcy blinked. "That child is weird."

_**MMC**_

Marcy walked into the playroom and saw everyone was riveted on the TV. She came and sat next to Ellen. "Hey."

"They just came in and turned it on." Ellen was impressed. "They're two and know how to work the TV?"

"I was a year old." Marcy shrugged.

"Why am I surprised?" Ellen stared at her. "What didn't you do early?"

"Crawl. I went straight to walking at nine months and didn't learn to crawl until I was a couple years old."

Ellen was surprised she took her at face value but was even more surprised by the story. "You started walking at nine months?!"

"I started talking at that time, too. And I got my first tooth at three."

Ellen frowned. "Are you a super baby?"

"Well I'm not a baby anymore for one. People develop at different times. The twins were talking by Ais's age but she hasn't said a word."

Aisling pulled her pacifier out of her mouth to babble at her mother in irritation then returned it.

"You can't talk." Marcy shook her head.

Ellen was amused. "She was like a little person."

"She is a person. Just little."

Ellen stood Aisling up in her lap. "We can get you to talk. Say "Hi!"."

Aisling stared at her.

Marcy smirked. "Hello."

"Stop being a tease." Ellen huffed. "Come on, Aisling. Say "Hi!". You can do it."

Aisling sucked on her binky.

Marcy took her from Ellen as the brown eyed girl deflated. "You can't get bent out of shape over the things they don't do. You have to chill out. She'll talk when she's ready."

"But you spoke at nine months." Ellen whined.

"So? I never said it was good. I had speech issues. Took years to straighten that ish out."

"You had speech issues?" Ellen blinked at her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said flatly.

Ellen gave her soft eyes. "Okay."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

Marcy turned to her and caught her giving her the "look". "Like I'm a wounded bird!"

Ellen pouted. "You're not a bird."

"I'm not wounded either."

"I think you have been-"

"Ellen, I'm not talking about this."

"You don't want to talk about anything!"

"Tada!"

Ellen frowned, sulking hard.

"Do you want to go take a nap?"

"A nap? It's morning!"

"If you can sulk, you can sleep."

"You're going to make me go to sleep just because I'm mad at you?"

"You're mad at me?"

Ellen thought it over before nodding. "Yes."

"You big baby."

Ellen gasped. "Marcy!"

"Be mad. I don't care." And she didn't.

Ellen frowned. "I will go take that nap!"

"Don't slip into a coma."

Ellen stomped out.

Aisling pulled her pacifier from her mouth and pointed up at her mother.

Marcy kissed her cheek. "What?"

"Bad."

Marcy blinked in complete surprise. "Your first word! And you have the nerve to call me bad?"

Aisling giggled. "Bad! Bad!"

Marcy groaned.

_**MMC**_

"I'm only here because I'm hungry." Ellen lifted her nose. "I'm here under duress."

"Are you going to make this a big thing? I hate that." Marcy cut a sandwich in half.

"Well you-!"

"Ah, ah!" Marcy waved her knife. "I'm not getting into it again. Let it go."

"But-!"

"Let it go."

Ellen growled. "How is it fair that I have to let it go?!"

"Cuz I said so."

"How is that fair?!"

"Cuz I said so."

"Marcy!"

"Let it go." Marcy finished with the plate and gave it to a triplet.

Ellen frowned. "I don't think I'm hungry after all."

"Sit down. No need to starve just cuz you got an attitude."

"I don't-!" Ellen sighed heavily and slumped to the island. She sat and moved her hands restlessly. "What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches and chips." Marcy finished with the last triplet's plate and handed it over.

"What kind of sandwiches?"

"Whatever you want." Marcy braced her hands against the counter.

"Do you have bologna?"

"Ew. No. We have capicola."

"I've never had that."

"It's not my favorite but it's okay."

"I'll have what you're having."

Marcy grabbed four slices of toasted multigrain bread and spread a special homemade aioli on all four slices. She added honey mustard to two slices. Then she topped the other two with BBQ turkey breast and harvarti cheese. Then she added honey smoked ham and cheddar.

She added four slices of bacon to each sandwich before adding lettuce, tomato and red onion. She then shut the sandwiches and cut them in half. She set them on plates. "What kind of chips do you like?"

"I like any. I'll take yours." Ellen's stomach rumbled.

Marcy reached for the bag of ranch flavored Lay's. She added piles to the plates. "Want apples or grapes? Or both?"

"Apples or grapes?" Ellen was confused.

"Fruit." Marcy added both of the fruit to one plate.

"I'll take both."

Marcy put green apple slices and big black grapes onto the other plate. "What kind of veggie do you like? We have celery, carrots, peppers, snow peas, broccoli, radishes…"

"I've never had a radish before."

"They're totally good. Specially in salads. I'll leave yours whole."

"Whole?"

"It's a choking hazard for the kids so I slice them thinly." Marcy gave Ellen two small radishes, just in case she didn't like them.

"What do they taste like?"

"Broccoli and onions."

"That's weird."

"I promise they're good. Want any cheese?"

"Cheese? Didn't you put cheese on the sandwiches?"

"Yeah but extra cheese never hurt nobody. We have string cheese, mini Babybel and Laughing Cow."

"I've never had the last two."

"Rye and I are the only ones who eat Laughing Cow but she likes the spicy one. I like the creamy Swiss. We eat them with cheese crackers or pretzels."

"I'll try that."

"Okay." Marcy opened a triangle of Swiss for her and added a pile of cheese crackers before doing the same for the other plate. "Cookies? I like iced oatmeal."

Ellen usually liked ginger snaps but oatmeal was a tasty cookie. "Okay."

Marcy added it to her plate. "Want fruit in a cup and/or pudding?"

Ellen was surprised. "Both."

"The only oranges I eat are Mandarin and I like the double fudge pudding. Both are cold."

"I'll take both."

"What would you like to drink? We have everything."

"What are you going to drink?"

Marcy was going to rattle off apple juice but realized she wanted a soda. "Root beer."

"Root beer?" Ellen was surprised.

"Yup." Marcy grabbed two cans from the fridge. "Want?"

Ellen nodded. "Sure."

Marcy came back and handed one over before picking up a plate. She'd been returning items back to where they belonged so she didn't have much to clean up.

Ellen followed her to the booth with her own meal.

Both sat down and Marcy opened her sandwich to add a few chips.

"Really?" Ellen smiled.

"Yup!" Marcy popped a small chip into her mouth.

"Are you still going to pray?"

"Yes. Want to hold hands?"

Ellen nodded.

Marcy stretched across the space and took Ellen's hands. She bowed her head and closed her eyes before mumbling her prayer, not liking to say them aloud. "Amen."

"Amen." Ellen raised her head and opened her eyes. "It looks good."

"Try it." Marcy picked up an apple slice.

Ellen decided to try the sandwich. She wasn't big on turkey and this had a reddish color. "Why is it red?"

"You'll see."

"I like how you cut it into triangles." Ellen took an experimental bite. "Mmm! Mm hmm!"

Marcy chuckled. "You like?"

Ellen hurried to chew and swallow so she could answer. "I do like! What's on the turkey?"

"It's barbecued."

"Wow! That's so good! And the ham is really sweet."

"Honey smoked."

"It's so good. Especially together."

"Have you ever had a ranch chip?"

"No." Ellen's eyes were wide.

"Try one."

Ellen picked up a wavy chip. She put it in her mouth and chewed. "Oh my goodness! It's so good!"

"Yeah, it is!" Marcy grinned.

Ellen picked up another one. "I just eat the regular or BBQ kind."

"Which are good but the ranch is supreme."

"I think so! Wow. I want to try the radish now!"

"Yeah, try the radish."

Ellen picked it up. "Which part do I eat?"

"Just the red."

Ellen took a large bite. "It does taste like onions but it's not all onion-y."

"Perfect, right?"

Ellen nodded. "I'm going to try the cheese now."

"Go ahead." Marcy nodded, loving this.

Ellen scooped some Swiss onto a cracker and ate it. "Oh wow! That's smooth!"

"Creamy, right?"

Ellen nodded. "Umm hmm!"

"Eat a grape."

Ellen chewed faster and picked up a grape.

"No, with it still in your mouth."

Ellen's eyes popped open but she did as told. Her eyes widened even more and she pointed to her mouth.

"Cheese and fruit belong together."

Ellen swallowed. "Wow, that's good."

"So how's your lunch?" Marcy grinned.

"It's so good!" Ellen picked up an apple slice. "How often do you eat sandwiches like this? Lunches like this?"

"Usually everyday. I don't just make Mal's and the kids' lunches the night before but my own as well. But sometimes I'm too tired or I want something different so I won't make it and I get something different the next day."

"Did you not want it yesterday?"

"I just didn't feel like making a lunch. I also didn't know where I'd be at noon so I didn't want to lug it around if I was going to end up going out."

"Oh. I'd love to eat this everyday."

Marcy smiled. "It's delicious."

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it. You keep reveling in your new experiences."

Ellen smiled and picked up her sandwich again.

Marcy left and went to the door. She didn't even check but pulled the door open. "Hey!"

"Hey." Sam smiled.

"What are you doing here?" She opened the door more and moved so he could enter.

He stepped inside. "We haven't gotten to see each other much cuz of you going to school and stuff and yesterday was more about getting to know Ellen. I just wanted to hang out."

"Cool. We're eating lunch right now. Hungry?"

"Always." He swore.

She giggled. "Come on." She shut the door behind him and locked it before leading him to the kitchen.

"Hi, guys!" Sam waved to the kids.

"Unca Sam!" The triplets yelled.

Aisling waved her bottle.

"Hello, Ellen." Sam bowed his head slightly.

"Hello." Ellen smiled.

"Sit." Marcy waved him to the table. "What kind of sandwich do you want?"

"Mortadella?" He tried to pronounce.

"I got you, homeslice." She knew what he meant. She quickly made his sandwich (it resembled hers). "What chips?"

"Cheese."

"Mal's going to kill you for eating up all his chips." She teased.

He laughed. "I'll buy him a new bag."

Marcy piled chips onto his plate. "Fruit?"

"Cherries!" He cheered.

She went to wash off a pile of cherries for him. "Veggies?"

"Aw, Marcy!"

"Why do we go through this every time? You're eating some veggies."

"You put veggies on the sandwich."

"I'm getting you celery." She opened the fridge to get the celery and a jar of peanut butter. "I'll even add peanut butter, you big baby."

He stuck his lip out. "Thank you."

When she finished, she put the items back. "Cheese?"

"String."

"Swiss or Colby?"

"Colby."

She gave him two. "What do you want to drink?"

He grinned and together they said, "Root beer!"

"I must have known you were coming over." She grabbed a can from the fridge and brought his food to him. "Scoot."

He slid over and took his plate from her then the cold can. "We do share twin telepathy."

"Geek."

He grinned and said a small prayer before biting into his sandwich. "Man, I needed this."

"Why?"

"Did I tell you about the girl I'm dating?"

"Nope." Marcy ate a chip.

"Well she's trying to be a chef and she's always forcing food on me but she's just not good."

"You should probably tell her."

Ellen nodded. "Honesty is the number one value in a relationship."

"What if she gets mad?" Sam worried.

"I'd rather know if I was poisoning people." Marcy shook her head.

"She's not poisoning people. Although I spent a couple nights in the bathroom."

"She's poisoning you. Get out before you die."

"Marcy, I don't want to dump her. I just don't want to eat anymore of her food."

"Okay, Romeo. I'll send your body back to your mama."

_**MMC**_

Jeanette walked in as they were finishing up lunch. "Hey!"

"Gram!" The triplets ran to hug her tightly.

"Hi, my crunch berries!" She kissed them. "Hi, my lovely daughter-in-law."

"You're just looking for compliments." Marcy hugged her.

"Maybe I am but you should give them to me."

"You look beautiful today."

"Aw, thank you, honey!" Jeanette beamed. "Hi, Sam."

"Hello, Mrs. Chang." Sam inclined his head.

"Hello, Ellen."

"Hi, Mrs. Chang." Ellen found Jeanette a lot warmer than when she was in high school.

"Have you all just finished lunch?"

"Yes." Marcy piled the plates in the sink and began washing them.

"What did you eat?"

"Sandwiches." Marcy hitched a shoulder.

"You're going to turn into a big old sandwich!" Jeanette put her hands on her hips.

"If you want me to eat different food, you're going to have to make it." Marcy began rinsing off plates.

"Tomorrow I'm making a pasta salad!"

"Tomorrow's Saturday." Marcy lifted a brow.

"I'm telling your daddy on you."

Marcy smiled. "Why are you here?"

"That's so rude, bad girl! I'm here to watch my grandchildren! Where's Rose?"

Marcy shrugged.

"She didn't come? She must have had something to do. Oh well. I'm here now so you three can go hang out."

"Hang out where?" Marcy didn't blink.

"That is creepy. Stop that. Hang out wherever you want."

Marcy continued to stare.

"Stop it!" It gave Jeanette the willies.

Marcy finally blinked. But continued to stare.

"That's not better! Stop it!"

"What do you want from me?"

"To stop staring at me! It's creepy! And you know that! That's why you do it!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder. Sometimes she did do it on purpose but not for the reason everyone thought. "Want to go to the movies?"

"That sounds great." Sam leaned against the island.

"What do you want to see?" Ellen asked.

Marcy turned off the faucet. "An English film probably. How's your Italian going?"

Ellen bowed her head and pouted.

Marcy was amused and her twisted lips said so. She was going to tell her it was alright when her phone rang. She answered it. "Hello? Are you kidding me?! What?! I'll be right there! Bye!"

"What's going on?" Jeanette wanted to know.

"I understood "_are you kidding me?!_"." Sam was worried.

Since Marcy had been speaking Italian, Ellen hadn't understood a thing. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah." Marcy blew her bangs out of her face. "Want to go back up to the school?"

"Oh no! Is Mally in trouble again?"

"Mally was in trouble?" Sam looked between them.

"Long story." Marcy waved him away with a slight headache. "But no. It's Mickey this time."

"Mickey?!" The others were shocked.

Marcy gave them a telling look. "Exactly."

_**MMC**_

Headmaster Sumpter sat down. "I once again thank you for coming down so quickly, Mrs. Chang."

"What'd you do to my baby?" Marcy demanded. Mickey was a very docile child. She rarely got upset and she was very agreeable almost to a fault.

He jerked back. "We didn't do anything to your child. She had an altercation during lunch."

"What happened?" Marcy asked her daughter.

Mickey pouted. "I was telling Annalise that we had a new mommy and now had two mommies and Bridgette was listening in. She started teasing me, saying our family was weird and that we had too many people in our family already."

"And what did you do?"

"I called her a crackbaby and that it wasn't our fault that her parents didn't love each other enough to have more than one child."

"And?"

"And I said I had a bunch of people to love me and nobody loved her. That's why she was so mean because nobody was nice to her at home and she was just lashing out because she didn't have love in her life."

"What happened next?"

"She ran to tell our teacher."

"You called me up here because she used her words?" Marcy stared at Headmaster Sumpter.

He fell into her eyes and shuddered. "No, ma'am. I mean, yes, ma'am. We refrain from using hate speech here."

"Hate speech is telling my daughter that there are too many people in her family. Hate speech is making someone feel bad for something they have no hope of controlling. Hate speech is not telling someone exactly how they're coming off to other people. Hate speech is not an accurate character depiction.

You're so worried about being sued over bullying that you don't know what the hell bullying is. My daughter is not a bully and you're not going to treat her as one.

Now this bad ass little girl that started this mess needs to look in the mirror and make some changes in her life. Before someone comes along with a low tolerance for bullshit and beats her ass.

Where are her parents? Are you giving them the same nonsense about hate speech? Is she in trouble? Or is everything gravy with her because she cried?"

His lips trembled. "No,-"

"Then they should get the same punishment. And seeing as it hadn't come to blows, it better be light. Go on back to class, baby. Your headmaster can tell you your sentence at the end of the day. Make sure to get your daddy to be there."

Mickey nodded and hugged Marcy before leaving.

"As for you!" Marcy stabbed a finger in Sumpter's direction. "If you call me down here for some foolishness again, it's going to be a problem. These are five year olds and things happen. Five! Let them be fucking kids!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He stumbled over his words.

"Come on!" Marcy said in English as she snatched up her bag and marched out.

Sam and Ellen followed behind quickly. "So what happened?"

Marcy rolled her eyes as she stomped down the hall irritably. She told them what had happened between Mickey and the other little girl.

"How can you have too many people in your family?" Ellen didn't get that.

"The shit little kids overhear from their parents then repeat is utter bullshit." Marcy got in Travis.

Sam let Ellen have the front and jumped in the back. "People need to watch what they say in front of their kids, man."

"Most people rarely realize their kids are even alive let alone around." Marcy turned the car on and drove towards the gallery.

Ellen noticed. "Are we telling Mal?"

"Yeah. I really want him there when the headmaster tells Mickey her punishment."

"I wonder how he's going to take his princess in trouble." Sam's eyes widened.

Marcy smirked as Ellen frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Mickey is his firstborn daughter and a goody-goody like him. He spoils her rotten." Marcy explained with mirth. "He knows Rye is bad and Chey is wild and Calli is intense but he'd never believe a bad word against his princess."

"He plays favorites?!"

"Thank goodness, no. But he's definitely blind when it comes to Mickey. It's just that she's so good that she doesn't take advantage of it."

"Do you play favorites?"

"Everyday."

Sam burst out laughing.

"Marcy!" Ellen gasped.

"Whichever one hasn't pissed me off is my favorite. It's usually Ais." Marcy shrugged.

Sam howled.

"I refuse to believe you play favorites." Ellen folded her arms.

"Okay." Marcy parked.

_**MMC**_

"Stop smiling at me." Mickey sulked.

Mally grinned. "You're in trouble."

"So?!"

"You're in trouble for using words."

"Mommy didn't seem mad so…"

"But you still got in trouble."

Mickey turned her back on him.

"I'm sorry, Mickey." He said immediately. They were never on the outs and he usually apologized first. "I'm just teasing."

"Well stop. I don't like being in trouble."

He hugged her. "Daddy'll be here soon with Rye and we'll see what you have to do. It probably won't be too bad."

"Really?" There were tears to her tone.

"Sure. You didn't do anything all that bad. And I'm sure Mommy and Daddy aren't mad. I did way worse and all I'm doing is picking up dog poop."

"But you're missing football."

"It's only a week. I'd do it all over again. Wolf is a jerk."

"So is Bridgette. I'm glad I told her off."

"I heard she cried." Mally grinned.

Mickey smiled. "She did."

He chuckled.

She hugged him back. "Thank you, Mally."

"No problem." He patted her back gently.

"Mickey?! Mally?!" Mal's voice called out.

"Daddy?!" Both turned on the bench they were on.

"Hey, guys." He walked up with Riley in his arms.

"Oh, Daddy!" Mickey immediately started crying as she ran to him.

"Mommy told me." He wrapped an arm around her. "It'll be okay."

"You don't hate me?" She looked up at him, heartbreak in her green eyes.

"Of course not, Princess. I would never hate you." He cupped her chin.

She hugged his leg tightly.

"How was your day, son?"

Mally wanted to say better than Mickey's but he felt like might not be the best answer. "It was alright. Wolf stays far away from me."

"Good." Mal knew it sounded like he was being a good dad and saying good to mean that that meant there'd be no more quarrels but he really meant good that the little boy was scared of his son.

"Are we going home now?"

"Not yet. We have to see the headmaster. Come on." Mal herded the kids in the direction of the brilliant yet timid man's office.

The secretary smiled up at him when they made it. "Hello, Mr. Chang."

"Hello, Ms. Green. Is Headmaster Sumpter in?"

"Yes, he is. He's waiting on you. Go right in."

He nodded and led the children in.

"Ah! Hello, Mr. Chang!" Headmaster Sumpter was much more comfortable with Mal. He didn't terrify him like Marcy did.

"Hey, Headmaster Sumpter. So what's the situation? What's Mickey's punishment?"

Headmaster Sumpter adjusted his glasses. "I thought that since this is a minor infraction that the girls could erase the board at the end of the day all next week."

Mal nodded. "Okay. That sounds fair."

Sumpter took a breath. Mal was always reasonable. "I'll see you children next week."

"Bye, Headmaster." The twins waved.

"Come on. We gotta get home." Mal urged them out.

"Is Mommy gonna like this?" Mickey looked up at her father.

"I have no idea. Your mother doesn't like anything."

Mally giggled.


	6. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
